


I'm not a fan of anything/anyone. It's anyone/anything that should be my fan.

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: una serie di momenti incentrati sul personaggio di Amanda, con grande partecipazione del Trio Chiassoso, e qualche comparsata (comunque notevole) di Dirk, Todd e Farah. post 1a stagione (no spoiler sulla 2a). scritta senza arte né parte mesi e mesi fa, ma è così breve e indolore che la mia filosofia in proposito è diventata sostanzialmente... why not?Enjoy and stay punk!





	1. 1.

** I’m Not A Fan Of Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 1. **

Amanda era sdraiata sul piano del furgone. Tra lei ed il fondo del furgone giusto un sacco a pelo – o forse due – spiegazzato confusamente, il suo zaino che conteneva buona parte di quelli che considerava i suoi attuali possedimenti sistemato sotto la testa, la schiena inclinata in un modo che non avrebbe dovuto essere dopotutto così comodo per via delle gambe di Gripps, seduto con la schiena appoggiata al lato interno del quattroruote, allungate sotto di lei.

E una mano alzata, appoggiata su una di quelle di Gripps che gliela teneva con estrema delicatezza, mentre le stendeva uno smalto color arancione praticamente fluo sulle unghie con grandissima cura, l’espressione completamente concentrata sul suo compito rassomigliante a quella di un artista all’opera. 

Non sembrava rappresentare un problema per lui il fatto che lo stesse passando direttamente sopra al precedente smalto color azzurro elettrico. Di sicuro non era un problema per Amanda. 

A volte il colore della nuova passata era sufficiente a coprire quello sottostante, a volte non lo era e il risultato finale era un colore che non corrispondeva a nessuno dei due iniziali e che nessuno di loro sarebbe riuscito a indovinare prima; talvolta Vogel e Cross facevano comunque delle scommesse. A lei piaceva molto, il non poter riuscire a indovinare prima che colore sarebbe venuto fuori invece; non ci provava nemmeno, a immaginarselo prima. Era molto rilassante, non preoccuparsene affatto. Stava valutando se provare ad applicare lo stesso procedimento anche ai capelli, naturalmente non con lo smalto ma con delle tinte apposite.

L’altra mano distrattamente abbandonata su una spalla di Vogel, il quale, sdraiato perpendicolarmente a lei, usava la sua pancia come cuscino, guardando dritto all’insù con la faccia proprio sotto la mano che Gripps stava smaltando, fissando il suo lavoro con sguardo spalancato e come affascinato. Una posizione relativamente pericolosa, dal momento che se uno degli scossoni che agitavano il vecchio furgone in movimento fosse arrivato al punto di far cadere una goccia di smalto a Gripps, essa sarebbe sicuramente atterrata sulla faccia di Vogel. 

Ma fino a quel momento non ne era caduta nemmeno una singola goccia. Amanda era sicura che non ne sarebbe caduta nemmeno una. Aveva assoluta fiducia su di questo, così come sembrava averla Vogel, o forse la loro era semplice, totale e spensierata noncuranza. A volte lei non era sicura di riuscire più a definire l’esatta differenza tra queste due, di poter tracciare con nettezza una linea di confine per separarle.

Cross sedeva al posto del passeggero, frugando tra l’enorme quantità di musicassette che il furgone conteneva in ogni angolo (anche i più impensati), spargendole ulteriormente dappertutto; non esattamente come se stesse cercando qualcosa in particolare, anzi, più che altro come se non stesse cercando proprio niente in particolare. 

Di tanto in tanto ne sceglieva una, apparentemente senza nessun motivo preciso, e la infilava nel mangianastri del furgone dopo aver estratto quella che ci aveva cacciato dentro precedentemente; con una mano si lanciava quest’ultima dietro le spalle senza nemmeno guardare dove andava a finire, con l’altra pigiava sul bottone del ‘play’ con la grazia di un uomo delle caverne. E la musica partiva. 

Ma non c’era preavviso di in che punto partisse, dal momento che quasi nessuna delle audiocassette era interamente riavvolta, e si poteva intuire facilmente come mai, dal momento che Cross la sfilava per sostituirla con un’altra altrettanto senza preavviso, apparentemente semplicemente quando ne sceglieva un’altra da inserire al suo posto, fregandosene se aveva messo su la precedente da due o dieci secondi, da due o venti minuti. 

Amanda pensò per un istante che Todd avrebbe potuto ammirare e approvare quella ricca e concentrata collezione musicale, così come sarebbe inorridito vedendo come veniva trattata.

Martin sedeva al posto di guida, circondato da un’aura di composta e minacciosa calma pacifica, come una specie di tigre che, se solo volesse, potrebbe diventare in un istante il peggiore incubo di chiunque la abbia infastidita, ma per tutto il resto del tempo è assai abituata dal suo non aver bisogno di temere niente o nessuno a starsene beatamente in uno stato di placida e reale grazia cosmica. Ed era circondato soprattutto da un alone di fumo di sigaretta. 

Un braccio piegato e appoggiato al finestrino completamente abbassato, l’altra mano che impugnava con placida solidità il volante, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, distolto solo appena e di tanto in tanto per gettare un sommario sguardo dietro all’interno del furgone tramite lo specchietto retrovisore piegato, per poter guardare lì piuttosto che per controllare eventuali auto dietro di loro. 

Raramente subivano un incidente, tutt’al’più e più spesso lo provocavano, e non proprio appositamente, quanto perché semplicemente Martin decideva di passare da una parte o dall’altra senza aspettare i comodi di guidatori particolarmente lenti o particolarmente ligi alle regole della segnaletica stradale. Ma quando accadeva, di solito l’altro guidatore coinvolto tendeva a lanciare appena uno sguardo all’impassibilità minacciosa di Martin, e quindi faceva finta di niente. Negli ancora più rarissimi casi in cui tuttavia il/la malcapitato/a trovava misteriosamente il coraggio di provare a rivolgerglisi anche solo per decidersi sul da farsi post-incidente, Martin tendeva a mostrargli/le semplicemente un accenno di tirato e candido sogghigno amichevole (e comunque ancora e sempre pacificamente inquietante), prima di proseguire oltre; il messaggio implicito sembrava una sorta di cortese e non detto ‘per stavolta farò finta di non averti nemmeno sentito’.

Gripps soffiò delicatamente e attentamente sull’unghia che aveva appena finito di ripitturare, per fare asciugare lo smalto.

Vogel si mosse appena per mettersi più comodo con la testa sulla sua pancia.

Cross cacciò fuori dal mangianastri un’altra musicassetta e la sostituì alla velocità della luce con un’altra, come in un’antidiluviana versione di dj.

Martin girò la rotellina dell’accendino accendendosi la sigaretta senza staccare lo sguardo dalla strada, ed esalò un'altra boccata di fumo che si unì immediatamente e indistinguibilmente al resto dell’alone fumoso che già lo circondava.

Amanda tornò a chiudere gli occhi lentamente. Espirò un lungo respiro senza alcuna fretta al mondo.

Non aveva bisogno di tenere gli occhi aperti per essere certa che Gripps non avrebbe fatto cadere una sola goccia di smalto sulla faccia di Vogel, che Cross non avrebbe loro tirato addosso una musicassetta nemmeno per sbaglio, che Martin non avrebbe mai sbagliato una sola singola curva.

Il motore del decrepito furgone del Trio Chiassoso rombava quietamente in sottofondo, come un vecchio drago che le intonasse una ninnananna gutturale.

Tutto era semplicemente perfetto.


	2. 2.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 2. **

Quando erano tutti e cinque all’interno del furgone, il portellone laterale era chiuso ed erano in movimento, che cosa ne fosse del resto del mondo al di fuori di quel furgone ad Amanda non importava troppo sapere. Come se non la potesse riguardare più di tanto, in ogni caso. 

La soglia del portellone laterale attraverso il quale saliva e scendeva dal furgone era come il suo personale stargate per uscire e rientrare nel resto del mondo, eventualmente. 

E sì, sapeva che teoricamente il furgone intero era contenuto nel resto del mondo, strettamente parlando. Ma quando entrava nel furgone attraversava il suo stargate in uscita dal mondo, e quando il portellone veniva richiuso, e gli altri erano lì dentro con lei e il furgone era in movimento… era come essere in un luogo a parte dal resto del mondo. O in una specie di navicella spaziale che galleggia senza direzione precisa nel vuoto rilassante dell’universo. O in una sorta di grembo cosmico. O in una lavatrice che lavasse via ogni pensiero, problema o preoccupazione, fin’anche la sola idea di poter concepire che potessero esistere cose come problemi o preoccupazioni.

Pur tuttavia, a volte il portellone laterale del furgone veniva aperto e Amanda balzava fuori da esso al seguito degli altri, o davanti a loro, o in mezzo a loro. E quasi sempre non si preoccupava affatto del fatto che non avesse la minima idea di dove diavolo si stessero auto-vomitando fuori dal furgone.

D’altro canto, Martin sapeva scegliere sempre ottimamente.

A volte era un’auto della polizia con uno o due agenti che finivano per scappare terrorizzati chiamando i rinforzi nelle loro radio mentre loro si occupavano dell’auto, giusto per fare un po’ di movimento terapeuticamente sfogante e divertente. 

A volte era un semplice muro, ma uno bello, di quelli che valevano la pena, sul quale Gripps dipingeva straordinari murales; tutti loro li potevano ammirare per qualche ora al massimo, prima che Gripps stesso quasi sempre poi li coprisse cancellandoli con altra vernice di bombolette spray. Cross e Martin non erano grandi fan della bomboletta spray, ma Vogel sì, anche se tracciava solo scritte insensatamente accattivanti o faceva disegnini da undicenne, e le aveva insegnato ad usare la vernice spray.

A volte era una discarica in cui andare alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante o affascinante o stupido o incuriosente tra montagne di cose scartate dal resto del mondo. Ogni reperto interessante veniva portato a bordo del furgone e diventava parte integrante dell’interno d’esso: come cibare il vecchio drago. Ed ogni momento era buono perché il vecchio drago sputasse fuori qualcosa che si erano stancati di portarsi appresso. Le interiora del furgone funzionavano in base ad una entropia tutta loro.

A volte era una pompa di benzina, per cibare il vecchio drago (sì, ormai Amanda lo chiamava con affetto così qui o là), e per permettere loro di prendere ciò che volevano dal negozietto annesso, naturalmente senza pagare, naturalmente terrorizzando i proprietari dell’esercizio commerciale al punto che spesso non osavano reagire. Se anche osavano farlo, comunque, la cosa non finiva bene per loro, perché Amanda e gli altri finivano per devastare il resto della merce. Ma c’era una filosofia solida a proposito di quello: purché i proprietari non minacciassero di aggredirli fisicamente, loro prendevano solo alcune cose, mai troppe, giusto per non mandare in rovina il posto. Sia mai che ci sarebbero ricapitati per caso un’altra volta, durante il loro continuo peregrinare senza meta.

A volte era Seattle: più precisamente l’esatto punto dove Amanda si era data appuntamento con Dirk e/o Farah. Più raramente il Ridgley in mattoni rossi, all’interno o all’esterno del quale c’era quasi sempre anche Todd che attendeva il suo arrivo in un misto di timorosa, imbarazzata e appena speranzosa aspettativa. A volte nessuno di loro li stava aspettando e semplicemente arrivavano e basta; e in queste occasioni di solito Dirk scattava in una maratona di fuga dai “vampiri di energia” non appena sentiva da lontano il rumore del furgone in avvicinamento, giusto per sicurezza.

E a volte era una tappa della loro perenne tournee selvaggia: ovvero una tappa improvvisata, non annunciata né tantomeno organizzata, e sempre dall’esito imprevisto ma di sicuro successo per quanto riguardava la loro soddisfazione a proposito delle loro esibizioni musicali.


	3. 3.

** I’m Not A Fan Of Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 3. **

Amanda non era mai stata parte prima di una band: né di una on-the-road, né di una musicale. Essere ora parte integrante di una band che era entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo la mandava fuori di testa dal visibilio.

Era da quando aveva circa dieci anni che voleva essere parte di una band (almeno una musicale cioè). Pressappoco da quando Todd aveva tentato di fondare la sua prima band con alcuni altri outsiders racimolati tra liceali della città tramite spargimento solerte di volantini, e da quando aveva iniziato anche se saltuariamente ad avere un giro di amici coi quali usciva. Quello era stato anche il momento in cui Amanda aveva piazzato le sue più terribili scenate infantili, ogni volta che Todd la cacciava fuori dal garage durante le prove del suo gruppetto musicale o fuori dalla sua stanza, o quando si rifiutava di portarsela dietro (o meglio: permetterle di andare con lui) per uscire coi suoi amici. Non che Todd avesse poi avuto molta fortuna in seguito, né con le sue band musicali né con i suoi gruppi di amici, come ormai Amanda sapeva molto bene. Ma quanto a lei, sebbene le crisi da sorella minore messa da parte e scacciata dalle cose che sembravano ‘cool’ se le fosse lasciata alle spalle diversi anni prima, non aveva mai smesso di desiderare con incostante struggimento più o meno intenso di essere parte di una band di amici o musicale o di strada.

Per questo, da quando aveva capito che Martin non solo le permetteva tranquillamente di esprimere un desiderio a riguardo di dove dirigersi in particolare e dove fermarsi per qualche ora, ma ascoltava anche quel desiderio con viva attenzione e faceva tutto quanto in suo potere per esaudirlo, Amanda aveva inizialmente deviato di tanto in tanto il percorso del furgone verso concerti punk o rock o metal o hardcore, giusto quelli la cui locandina vista attaccata in giro per caso la ispirava a prima vista.

Per questo, quando aveva scoperto che gli altri trovavano niente male l’ambiente di quei concerti, quando non proprio i gruppi che si esibivano o la musica che facevano, Amanda aveva deciso – un giorno che si sentiva particolarmente ispirata e coraggiosa – di chiederlo loro.

«Perché non fondiamo una band?» aveva detto, così dal nulla.

Vogel aveva subito rizzato le orecchie e annuito solertemente. «Sì!!» aveva esclamato entusiasta, in un urlo di vittoria selvaggio. Amanda aveva ridacchiato.

«Che cosa significa?» aveva chiesto Cross, corrugando le sopracciglia con aria confusa, impegnato a cercare di capire. «Che cos’è ‘fondare una band’?»

Gripps gli aveva tirato un piccolo ma deciso colpetto con una mano dietro la nuca, mormorando con calma «Scemo.»

Cross aveva scosso la testa come un cane zuppo che cerchi di togliersi un po’ d’acqua di dosso, ma aveva ancora l’aria confusa. Vogel si era riavuto dal suo entusiasmo solo per fissare Amanda in ubbidiente attesa di una spiegazione.

A quel punto Martin aveva esalato un breve e piccolo verso affettuosamente divertito. «Una band musicale.» aveva solo detto esplicativamente, con un grugnito.

Amanda aveva annuito.

«Cioè suonare in giro?» aveva chiesto Vogel, ancora attentissimo, come se si tenesse pronto da un momento all’altro ad esternare di nuovo generosamente il suo entusiasmo maniacale.

«Mi piace.» aveva detto con quieta approvazione sincera Gripps.

«Io non so suonare niente.» l’aveva informata Cross, come dopo un’attenta riflessione. Poi, dopo ulteriore riflessione, aveva specificato «Nessuno strumento.», con aria relativamente abbattuta.

«Lei suona la batteria!» aveva esclamato Vogel, con l’aria di volersi rendere utile, indicando Amanda.

Lei aveva alzato un sopracciglio con un piccolo sogghigno divertito.

«Tu sei l’unica che sa suonare uno strumento qui, batterista.» aveva detto Martin con calma, e il suo perenne tono da dato di fatto.

«Amanda.» lo aveva corretto automaticamente lei. Perché ancora Martin la chiamava così, quando doveva nominarla. Lei non se ne faceva un problema; percepiva chiaramente l’affetto nel suo tono, e il suo riconoscerla come parte indissolubilmente integrante del Trio Chiassoso. Ma comunque lo correggeva ogni volta.

Poi aveva alzato le spalle. Sinceramente non le sembrava un problema; nulla di cui crucciarsi. Tantomeno un ostacolo.

«Potreste imparare.» aveva detto. Ma aveva quasi subito aggiunto, ritenendola una migliore idea «O improvvisare.»

Nessuno le aveva risposto in un vero e proprio modo chiaro a quel punto. Ma ai suoi occhi ormai abituati a cogliere ogni linguaggio anche non verbale degli altri quattro, lo sguardo illuminato ed entusiasta di Vogel, l’annuire con precauzione di Cross, il sorriso di Gripps e lo sbuffo di fumo con integrato piccolo breve verso divertito di Martin erano state per lei risposte più che sufficienti.

Di lì a due o tre sere più tardi, quando Martin aveva fermato il furgone chissà dove e Amanda era uscita dal portellone laterale insieme agli altri, si era trovata davanti ad un qualche locale dove doveva tenersi un qualche concerto. Anzi, dove stava per tenersi. E stavolta non lo aveva chiesto lei.


	4. 4.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 4. **

Il furgone si fermò con uno stridio di gomme particolarmente rumoroso: esagerato, non necessario, spettacolare e assolutamente voluto.

Amanda sogghignò prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, seduta tranquillamente sul sedile del passeggero accanto a Martin. Sapeva perfettamente cosa significava, quando lui ci teneva così tanto a puntualizzare il loro arrivo dando spettacolo.

Che avrebbero dato spettacolo – appunto.

«Siamo arrivati!» esclamò Vogel, buttandosi sulla maniglia del portellone laterale contemporaneamente a Cross. Dopo una sorta di piccola colluttazione amichevole riuscirono ad aprirlo, con dietro di loro Gripps che roteava gli occhi con pazienza genitoriale rassegnata, scuotendo appena la testa.

Amanda udì Martin esalare una boccata di fumo di sigaretta e chiederle tranquillamente «Pronta, batterista?»

Lei spalancò allora gli occhi, e lo guardò con un sorrisone a trentadue denti, afferrando la maniglia e aprendo la portiera per saltare giù dal furgone. 

«Ci puoi scommettere, ossigenato.» rispose in tono scherzosamente provocatorio. Aveva deciso di chiamarlo così, o con altre varianti improvvisate, ogni volta che lui la chiamava ‘batterista’.

Ferma in piedi sul marciapiede appena fuori dal furgone, Amanda restò per un po’ piantata con i piedi un po’ allargati e le mani appoggiate con decisione sui fianchi a fissare con aria critica la facciata del capannone – disperso in mezzo alla zona industriale di chissà quale città fossero – nel quale evidentemente doveva tenersi un concerto. Almeno a giudicare dalle numerose locandine tutte uguali attaccate al muro, e alle persone che sostavano lì fuori in attesa di entrare o fumando sigarette, bevendo birra e superalcolici e chiacchierando in attesa che il concerto iniziasse.

Gli altri aspettarono tranquillamente, fermi intorno a lei, guardandola più o meno direttamente o con la coda dell’occhio. Vogel e Cross sembravano non stare nella pelle. Ma tutti attesero comunque. Aspettavano di vedere la sua reazione, il suo giudizio, di avere la sua conferma. Non che avessero mai deciso in alcun modo che fosse lei a dover dare l’approvazione finale, ma era sempre così.

Alla fine Amanda annuì. «Okay! Facciamolo.» disse con determinazione, sogghignando allegramente.

Aggirarono il capannone alla ricerca di un ingresso secondario adatto a loro. E non solo per evitare di dover pagare l’ingresso, e quindi di fare praticamente irruzione in un modo o nell’altro.

Era essenziale attirare l’attenzione fin dall’inizio, e per quello bastava il solo apparire del loro furgone (e il sottolinearlo della frenata scenica per chi fosse stato incredibilmente disattento in quel momento) seguito dall’apparire di loro stessi in tutta l’appariscenza del loro aspetto che si auto-rigurgitavano fuori da esso con un coretto breve ma efficace delle loro solite urla e ruggiti selvaggi; era anche essenziale non attirarla eccessivamente, per evitare di allarmare con troppo preavviso chi eventualmente intendesse ostacolare ciò che stavano per fare.

Trovarono un altro ingresso secondario, che consisteva in una porta chiusa da una catena allucchettata. Cross e Vogel si sbarazzarono in pochi istanti di catena e lucchetto, e tutti e cinque si infilarono rapidamente all’interno, aggirandosi nel retroscena del palco costituito da qualche corridoio stretto e una manciatina risicata di stanze, che attraversarono lanciandosi appena occhiate intorno.

I gruppi che dovevano suonare si stavano ancora preparando, lo staff era impegnato e trafelato e stava sistemando le ultime cose. Non era un grande concerto, più che altro qualcosa di auto-organizzato e di poche pretese, quindi niente security vera e propria, il che faceva particolarmente al caso loro: non che non fossero perfettamente in grado di occuparsi di un’eventuale security, ma quello era qualcosa che in genere faceva loro perdere tempo e creando del trambusto rovinava la sorpresa. 

Tutti erano abbastanza frastornati e stupiti dal loro apparire e aggirarsi con rapida e sicura praticità lì dentro che non fecero in tempo a decidersi per tentare qualche tipo di protesta a ciò: sempre ottimo. Al punto che Vogel, Cross e Gripps riuscirono ad afferrare al volo di passaggio un basso ed un paio di chitarre, raccogliendole da dove stavano appoggiate in giro o strappandole di mano a qualcuno ancora troppo stupito dal loro essere lì e che stava ancora cercando di capire chi, come e perché.

Dopodiché stavano già balzando sul palco, e in pochi istanti Amanda si era infilata dietro la batteria piazzandosi sullo sgabello e impugnando saldamente le bacchette che si portava sempre appresso (le _sue_ bacchette), e Martin aveva strappato uno dei microfoni dal suo supporto e stava emettendo un ruggito estremamente potente e selvaggio per richiamare l’attenzione di tutti i presenti – fino a quelli che erano ancora fuori dal capannone – dritta su di loro. 

Subito dopo Amanda gridò da dietro la batteria con tutta la voce che aveva «Siamo il Trio Chiassoso! Preparatevi al peggio!»

Quelle battute d’annuncio le improvvisava di volta in volta. A giudicare dagli sguardi entusiasti o dai cenni di approvazione degli altri, non falliva mai nell’azzeccarne di ottimali.

A volte qualcuno dal pubblico faceva in tempo a dire qualcosa in quei pochissimi attimi tra le sue battute d’annuncio e il loro iniziare la loro esibizione. Ed era di solito Martin che rispondeva, anche lui naturalmente improvvisando e a seconda di ciò che era stato detto.

Ce n’era comunque una che era assai frequente, oltre che terribilmente scontata.

«Ma siete in cinque!» esclamò qualcuno dal pubblico, in protesta scherzosa ma comunque puntigliosamente superiore e derisoria.

Martin individuò il tizio che lo aveva detto immediatamente e con precisione in mezzo alla folla, gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante e in qualche modo esplicitamente d’avvertimento dritto negli occhi al di sopra degli occhiali, e disse nel microfono «Tu sì che sai contare.», con il suo tono basso e non meno penetrante.

Cadde il silenzio in tutto il capannone. Ma non durò che un battito di ciglia.

Dopodiché il Trio Chiassoso iniziò a “suonare”.

Nessuno di loro a parte Amanda aveva veramente dedicato così tanto tempo – e meno ancora impegno serio o accademico – ad imparare a suonare: semplicemente lei suonava a sentimento e cambiando il ritmo e a seconda dell’umore, gli altri tre strimpellavano qualcosa a caso purché rumoroso sulle corde degli strumenti che avevano preso in prestito, e Martin ruggiva nel microfono selvaggiamente, solo talvolta e se ne aveva voglia spargendo qualche parola più che vere e proprie brevi frasi incidenti, in ogni caso improvvisate.

Era tutta una improvvisazione.

Non avevano delle canzoni. E non solo nel senso che non c’era niente di scritto né registrato, tutt’al’più qui o là qualche ripetizione di qualche giro d’accordi o di frasi improvvisato in precedenza che fosse loro piaciuto abbastanza da ricordarselo e saperlo ripetere, ma anche nel senso che non c’erano pause né stacchi di alcun genere. Forse era al massimo un’unica lunga canzone, che cambiava sempre, sia da una volta all’altra che nel suo stesso svolgersi.

E non esisteva l’’andare a tempo’ fra di loro, anche se in qualche modo riuscivano a marmellare collettivamente le loro improvvisazioni con una sintonia spontaneamente complice, che forse era la cosa più notevole.

Non sempre il pubblico era apprezzante infine. A volte almeno quelli che avevano bevuto di più o che lo scambiavano per uno scherzo o per una specie di provocazione ribelle approvata dagli organizzatori del concerto trovavano comunque il modo di apparire estremamente coinvolti da quel loro spettacolo, e gridavano incitamenti, ballavano o pogavano più o meno selvaggiamente, o comunque assistevano con attenzione e interesse. Gli altri erano un coro di proteste, risate superiori e critiche e incredule, battute taglienti o altro che comunque veniva coperto dal rumore della loro esibizione.

Tutto quello che contava, comunque, era fare un gran chiasso. Un frastuono totalmente caotico, assurdo, insensato e… ipnoticamente catartico! Così lo trovava Amanda. A volte avrebbe voluto essere tra il pubblico mentre loro si esibivano.

Anche quella loro esibizione finì come di solito finivano quasi tutte, tranne quelle dove nessuno osava cercare di fermarli e loro alla fine smettevano quando si stancavano e se ne andavano. Ovverosia finì con una sommaria zuffa confusa con alcuni degli organizzatori del concerto, dei partecipanti e dei componenti dei gruppi che si dovevano ufficialmente esibire, e un andarsene così come erano venuti col loro furgone dopo aver lasciato a terra, in fuga o terrorizzati chi aveva cercato troppo insistentemente di opporsi fisicamente a loro.

Ma parte del pubblico sembrava ancora assai divertita, se non proprio altri potenziali nuovi fan.

Dirk , che seguiva con solerzia ogni notizia di cronaca locale o nazionale che parlasse di qualcheduna di quelle loro incursion-esibizioni, e raccoglieva ognuno di quei trafiletti in un album che poi le mostrava ogni volta che si vedevano, sosteneva di aver visto che in giro per il web c’erano fan del Trio Chiassoso (nella sua versione di band musicale cioè) che avevano per caso assistito ad una loro improvvisata mordi-e-fuggi giusto una volta, e che cercavano (qualcuno più o meno disperatamente) loro informazioni o tracce per capire come trovare data e luogo della loro prossima esibizione.

Todd e Farah invece tendevano piuttosto a consultare quotidianamente le notizie di cronaca di tutti gli Stati Uniti per controllare che non ci fosse nulla che parlasse di qualcosa di brutto che potesse essere successo al Trio Chiassoso (in questo caso, sia come band on-the-road che come band musicale che in qualsiasi altro senso) e di conseguenza anche ad Amanda. Qualcosa come essere arrestati ad esempio. E poi aver distrutto la centrale di polizia ed essersene andati ed essere quindi finiti sulla lista nera di tutte le forze armate del continente o giù di lì.

Todd, in uno dei suoi tentativi di raccogliere il coraggio e cercare di essere gentile con lei nonostante i trascorsi per i quali non osava nemmeno sperare ormai di poter essere completamente perdonato, una volta le aveva chiesto se avessero qualche demo che potesse ascoltare. Lei lo aveva guardato e poi era scoppiata a ridere così forte che aveva dovuto tenersi la pancia con le mani.

Amanda non era veramente interessata a sapere se e quanti fan avessero.

Lei si sentiva comunque una star, e nel modo migliore in cui avrebbe mai potuto desiderare (o meglio: nemmeno immaginare) di esserlo.


	5. 5.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 5. **

In fondo Amanda sapeva che comunque non era tutto lì, la sua vita on-the-road con il Trio Chiassoso. Non solo una banda. Era qualcosa di più, allo stesso tempo. Qualcosa di indefinibile, ma in ogni caso molto di più.

Non che si fosse mai curata di definirlo a parole. Non che, quando ancora Todd aveva qualche fugacissimo momento in cui si azzardava – sebbene con precauzione e con una leggera smorfia di chi sa che si deve aspettare il peggio in risposta – a questionare il fatto che la vita di lei ora consistesse nel vagare perennemente e senza meta con il Trio Chiassoso, lei si fosse mai sprecata a provare a spiegarglielo.

Dopo i primi tempi, non stavano più tutti e cinque sempre costantemente insieme entro pochi metri di distanza o radunati dentro il furgone. A volte uno di loro se ne andava a farsi un giro per conto suo per le strade della qualsiasi città in cui facevano tappa momentanea per qualche ora. A volte si dividevano in gruppetti di due o tre e andavano a farsi un giro. A volte Amanda si staccava da loro per qualche ora e si faceva una passeggiata.

Poi si ritrovavano sempre. E sempre al momento giusto, anche se Amanda non aveva mai certezza se fosse che si ritrovavano al momento giusto per ripartire, o se il momento giusto di ripartire fosse esattamente quando si riunivano. O entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo.

Non avevano cellulari né altro modo per tenersi in contatto quando si separavano così. Ma Martin era come se avesse una specie di radar da pipistrello o qualcosa del genere, o almeno le dava quell’impressione: come se potesse sempre sentire dov’era ognuno di loro nel raggio di qualche chilometro almeno. Certo, talvolta il fracasso che producevano o le occasionali urla o ruggiti – lanciati per la strada senza motivo altro apparente che di celebrare così il fatto di essere vivi – poteva eventualmente essergli d’aiuto forse in tal senso.

Ad un certo punto, Amanda si era resa conto che le sembrava di sentire qualcosa del genere, come se potesse percepire la loro presenza nel raggio di al massimo qualche chilometro. Naturalmente, era qualcosa che la tranquillizzava enormemente. Come una perenne rassicurazione auto-garantita da nient’altro che se stessa – ma incrollabile in ciò – che la accompagnava ovunque andasse; come avere sempre addosso una invisibile, calda, confortante coperta d’affetto reciproco e assoluto, che le rendeva impossibile sentirsi sola, che la rilassava, proteggeva e cullava ad ogni passo.

Non le era più possibile, nemmeno se lo avesse voluto, preoccuparsi minimamente del fatto che si perdessero tra loro, che faticassero a ritrovarsi. Il tempo non aveva molta importanza, e magari lei aveva passeggiato guardandosi attorno anche per ore in quella qualsiasi cittadina in cui si erano fermati, ma sapeva per certo che da un momento all’altro avrebbe girato un angolo e si sarebbe imbattuta in almeno uno di loro, e a seguito e di lì a poco in tutti gli altri.

E sarebbero ripartiti insieme.

Le crisi di pararibulite erano diventate ormai per lei una rarità, e continuavano a diventare sempre meno frequenti, meno improvvise e meno violente. No, non sparivano del tutto, ma lei non ci aveva mai realmente sperato: la sua massima speranza negli ultimi anni era stata che diventassero estremamente poco frequenti e molto poco intense. Speranza che ora l’avrebbe fatta ridere amaramente, pensando che si basava su quello che le diceva e sosteneva suo fratello. Todd che aveva mentito in proposito.

Ma ora, quando anche ne aveva una, sapeva che non c’era nulla che dovesse temere: in un battito di ciglia Martin, Vogel, Gripps e Cross sarebbero stati intorno a lei a risucchiare via quella sorta di energia bluastro-azzurro-biancastra che non si era mai preoccupata di capire molto più esattamente che cosa fosse, o come potesse esistere; e l’istante successivo la crisi sarebbe scomparsa nel nulla assieme alla dolorosa allucinazione che recava, e lei non avrebbe più provato alcun terrore o dolore, ma tutt’al’più solo una forte stanchezza. 

Almeno uno di loro, se non tutti e quattro, si sarebbe raggomitolato di fianco a lei o le sarebbe rimasto vicino, come facevano sempre, dopo averla sistemata abbastanza comodamente sdraiata sul furgone, o da qualche parte di comodo se lo avevano lasciato parcheggiato più in là per farsi un giro a piedi, e avrebbe a sua volta sonnecchiato o sarebbe rimasto quietamente ad aspettare senza fretta né altro che lei si riprendesse da quella stanchezza.

Un giorno Amanda si risvegliò senza ricordarsi dapprincipio quando o come si fosse addormentata. La prima cosa che seppe con certezza e istintivamente fu comunque che non si trovava a bordo del furgone. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, sebbene percepisse tutt’attorno qualcosa che come al solito le suggeriva che non c’era niente al mondo di cui preoccuparsi, e scoprì di essere sdraiata in un prato di erba morbida, verde e rigogliosa. La luca era quella di un caldo tramonto e c’era un silenzio tranquillo.

Voltò la testa in una direzione: il furgone era lì, parcheggiato a qualche metro da lei e pacificamente spento, dritto in mezzo al prato. Voltò la testa di nuovo e riconobbe Vogel, che dormiva spensieratamente, raggomitolato di fianco a lei e con la schiena contro il suo fianco, come un cane che scaldi un suo compagno di branco mentre si dorme, facendosi reciprocamente la guardia per proteggersi da ogni cosa, foss’anche solo un possibile sentimento di solitudine. 

Amanda sorrise appena tra sé e sé: non si era sbagliata, era tutto a posto.

«Hey, batterista.» udì un calmo e familiare grugnito, come a mo’ di saluto accogliente.

Stirò il collo per piegare la testa all’indietro, e individuò Martin seduto a gambe incrociate sul prato un po’ più in là, che fumava; le appariva capovolto, naturalmente, da quella prospettiva. Lui non la stava guardando, ma spostò gli occhi su di lei come se si fosse accorto che lei invece lo stava fissando.

«Come ti senti?» le chiese ancora, con la sua placida calma rispettosa, attenta ma mai e poi mai in alcun modo commiserante o altro.

Amanda sorrise un poco, e in maniera provocatoria. Ora ricordava di aver avuto una crisi, e che loro le avevano assorbito via l’energia, e di essere stata poi così stanca da addormentarsi; solo che era avvenuto quando erano in viaggio sul furgone. Dovevano essersi fermati per una pausa, e averla trasportata fuori con tanta delicatezza da non svegliarla nemmeno, sistemandola sul gradevole prato.

«Niente male, criminale incallito. E tu?» rispose.

Martin scosse appena la testa ed emise un piccolo verso sardonico a mo’ di risposta.

Amanda spostò di nuovo lo sguardo, cercando gli altri. Non le occorse molto per trovarli.

Gripps sedeva sul prato un po’ più in là ancora, molto impegnato a costruire una collana di steli d’erba e fiori intrecciati, che probabilmente alla fine – se lo avesse soddisfatto abbastanza il risultato finale – le avrebbe regalato.

Cross stava studiando da vicino con aria rapita un gruppetto di bovini che pascolavano più in là, e che a giudicare da come lo stavano tenendo d’occhio sembravano non riuscire a decidersi sul fatto di categorizzarlo come una specie di strano possibile predatore o di un amante indiscusso della loro specie. Cosa che probabilmente nemmeno lui aveva ancora deciso definitivamente, in fondo.

Amanda sospirò appena, rilassata, e richiuse gli occhi per lasciarsi sonnecchiare un altro po’, sistemandosi un po’ più comoda sul prato. Accanto a lei, Vogel non si svegliò nemmeno nel muoversi un poco, con gentilezza, per riaggiustare a sua volta la sua posizione in modo da assecondare il riaggiustamento di lei automaticamente.

A volte nessuno di loro parlava per interi giorni. Amanda nemmeno se ne accorgeva.

Non che ci fosse un motivo per non dire o dirsi nulla, al contrario, era come se non ci fosse motivo preciso per dire qualcosa: tutto scorreva naturalmente e spontaneamente, e loro dovevano essere in grado – dopotutto – di capirsi anche solo con uno scambio di sguardi, o uno sbuffo divertito o un grugnito significativo, o guardandosi le espressioni o studiandosi i movimenti.

Se uno di loro si muoveva in una qualche direzione con determinazione, convinzione o anche solo ispirazione, gli altri lo seguivano automaticamente; se uno di loro si fermava perché ne aveva bisogno o anche solo rallentava il passo per studiare meglio qualcosa, gli altri facevano altrettanto e aspettavano. Se Martin fermava il furgone da qualche parte, nessuno di loro chiedeva mai il perché o il percome. Se qualcuno di loro scendeva dal furgone, anche solo per starsene a ciondolare un poco fuori da esso se non per avviarsi in una direzione qualsiasi, gli altri scendevano, lo seguivano o rimanevano lì intorno ad esso ad aspettare il suo ritorno.

Così andava a finire a volte che per giorni non c’era bisogno di parlare o nessuno di loro aveva qualcosa di particolare da esprimere a parole, né la voglia o il sentore di farlo.

Al punto che alcune volte quando Amanda tornava a parlare per dire anche solo un paio di parole, o salutare Dirk o Todd o Farah quando li andava a trovare, la voce le usciva gracchiante e arrocchita per il mancato uso e lei nemmeno se ne sarebbe accorta se uno dei suoi tre amici non le avesse chiesto se aveva mal di gola o (nel caso di solito di Todd) un «Dio mio, che è successo alla tua voce?»

Di solito lei sorrideva tra sé e sé e non si preoccupava nemmeno di rispondere, alzando le spalle tranquillamente. Di lì a poche altre parole, comunque, la sua voce era già tornata perfettamente normale.

E lei ancora non si preoccupava di spiegare o pensare troppo, nemmeno spiegare a se stessa cioè, come fosse possibile stare praticamente tutto il tempo insieme a qualcuno con cui non c’è nemmeno bisogno di parlare per capirsi al volo.

Forse il termine più appropriato sarebbe stato ‘famiglia’. Ma sarebbe probabilmente stato un azzardo, pensava Amanda. Era un termine troppo abusato, e “normale” secondo la concezione dei più, e comunque non del tutto adatto.

Ma forse era quella, o qualcosa del genere, la sensazione che provava con il Trio Chiassoso.


	6. 6.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 6. **

Qualche volta le loro “performance musicali” improvvisate non venivano prese così male.

Qualche volta nessuno provava a fermarli e loro si “esibivano” per una decina-quindicina di minuti o giù di lì, finché Martin rimaneva quasi senza voce a forza di ruggire nel microfono, e Amanda e gli altri praticamente non si sentivano più le mani a forza di picchiare sulla batteria e strimpellare corde, e decidevano che ne avevano abbastanza, lasciando gli strumenti e scendendo dal palco.

In quelle occasioni, tutti i presenti al concerto sembravano aver preso la loro intromissione come un momento divertente, se non piacevole e intrattenente. Qualcuno diventava immediatamente loro fan.

Quella era una di quelle volte.

E qualcuno non sembrava esattamente un fan della loro idea di fare musica, quanto piuttosto avere altre idee in testa.

Si trattava di un tizio qualunque, già un po’ alticcio, che per un momento era spuntato all’attenzione di Amanda in modo particolare, distinguendosi tra i pochi ma interessati presenti del pubblico che, quando erano scesi dal palco ed erano rimasti a bighellonare lì in mezzo tanto per, si erano alla fine fatti coraggio abbastanza da avvicinarsi a lei e agli altri e a cercare di attaccare discorso.

Questo tizio in particolare aveva cercato viscidamente di iniziare a flirtare con lei. Amanda gli aveva fatto capire senza problemi che non era proprio aria, spingendolo gentilmente ma molto fermamente indietro con una mano sul petto quando lui si era avvicinato troppo a lei per biascicarle qualcosa.

«Hey amico, ci sento benissimo, perciò stai un po’ più in là.» gli aveva semplicemente detto con decisione.

Un po’ barcollante di stupore, più che per la birra, il tipo non aveva fatto altri tentativi di provarci con lei.

Al contrario, se ne era direttamente andato in un altro punto del locale, lasciandola in pace.

Amanda era stata distratta per un bel pezzo dal chiacchierare con qualche nuovo/a fan del Trio Chiassoso (in versione “musicale”) che si erano radunati attorno a lei e agli altri con le loro domande e chiacchiere a proposito di musica e di quanto fossero fantastici e così via.

Ma ad un certo punto si era resa conto che quel tizio in realtà stava continuando a guardarla da lontano, con aria sempre più adombrata e corrucciata mano a mano che mandava giù altro alcool. Amanda aveva deciso di continuare a ignorarlo, contando sul fatto che in un modo o nell’altro quel tipo avrebbe finito per mandare giù anche il rifiuto. Che diavolo, anche lei aveva qui o là rimediato qualche momento di merda durante qualche serata nel corso anche solo dell’adolescenza, e li aveva mandati tutti giù in qualche minuto o al massimo entro la serata stessa o il weekend. L’alcool a volte aiutava ottimamente per quello, nel caso ce ne fosse bisogno.

Col senno del poi, Amanda si sarebbe detta che aveva valutato assai erroneamente la situazione. O si era completamente dimenticata lì per lì di quali altri effetti affatto benefici potesse avere l’alcool. Come enfatizzare il malumore che si provava, o farlo scivolare in una corposa rabbia pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Forse era solo che quella sera e in quel momento tutto le sembrava rose e fiori. Come avrebbe potuto non apparirle così, quando era in una serata punk-rock, reduce da un’altra esibizione del Trio Chiassoso, e circondata come gli altri da un gruppetto di neo-acquisiti fan che chiacchieravano con loro di come la loro musica ‘spaccasse di brutto’?

Ma aveva notato quando il tizio si era mosso con all’improvviso una sorda e cupa determinazione ben mirata, dirigendosi a passo spedito dritto verso di lei. Forse era solo l’istinto strano e animalesco che le si era rafforzato – o almeno così lei pensava – da quando stava nel Trio Chiassoso, ma immediatamente seppe che si stava avvicinando qualcosa di sgradevole.

Guai in avvicinamento.

Ancora, tuttavia, non sospettava minimamente che potesse trattarsi di qualcosa che non poteva gestire tranquillamente inducendo il tizio ad andarsene al diavolo, a male parole o a calci se necessario.

Non si era aspettata affatto che, non appena il tipo che l’aveva raggiunta aveva iniziato a dirle brutalmente «Hey, tu, chi diavolo ti credi di essere, stronza?», prendendola per un polso e pronto a litigare, Vogel si sarebbe gettato in avanti in un guizzo estremamente rapido, istantaneamente.

Prima ancora che qualcuno potesse accorgersene precisamente, il tizio giaceva crollato sul suo sedere per terra, lo sguardo spalancato e frastornato, e Vogel se ne stava tranquillamente fermo di fianco a lei, sorvegliandolo tranquillamente ma direttamente con lo sguardo, come per vedere semplicemente se quello se l’era fatta bastare e se ne andava, o se aveva intenzione di continuare.

Le persone che stavano chiacchierando con lei e con gli altri a quel punto si erano un poco fatte indietro d’istinto, per non essere investite dalla scaramuccia. In seguito, Amanda ne sarebbe stata estremamente sollevata.

Perché il tizio, dopo essersi reso conto che a stenderlo era stato un ragazzo che aveva sì e no la metà della sua corporatura, era sembrato impazzire direttamente di rabbia. Amanda aveva appena fatto in tempo a cogliere quel rapido scintillio più pericoloso e impazzito nello sguardo del tipo, e a provarne conseguentemente un istintivo allarme, che quegli aveva già estratto da sotto la giacca un grosso coltello e si stava rialzando di scatto, puntando verso di loro.

Tutto successe poi con estrema rapidità e una grande confusione: il breve urlo di allarme di lei e la paura che la invadeva di colpo come paralizzandola, lo scatto fulmineo di Vogel, il ruggito di Martin, Cross e Gripps che accorrevano, la gente che urlava terrorizzata e cercava di scappare, il tizio che veniva travolto dai tre che gli si buttavano addosso, e lei che si ritrovava con Vogel che le cadeva contro scivolando a terra con uno sguardo sbigottito.

Poi, Amanda non era stata esattamente più molto lucida dopo quel momento.

Vogel giaceva disteso su un lettino da ambulatorio.

Il veterinario del turno notturno stava ricucendo con grande cura la ferita da coltello di striscio sul suo fianco, sudando freddo per via del modo in cui quei cinque tizi avevano fatto praticamente irruzione nel suo ambulatorio trascinandosi dietro uno di loro ferito, e imponendogli di ‘rimetterlo in sesto’.

Uno di loro se ne era andato per un poco, tornando con una grossa scatola di biscotti ammaccata che aveva appoggiato su uno dei ripiani della stanza senza dire niente; il veterinario aveva la sensazione che quella scatola di biscotti – che sembrava essere appena stata rubata da un qualche negozio, a giudicare dai frammenti di vetro fine di cui era un poco cosparsa – fosse esattamente ciò che intendevano lasciargli a mo’ di compenso.

Il veterinario non osava replicare né provare a ribellarsi, né altro che non fosse semplicemente ricucire la ferita di quel ragazzo e sperare che a quel punto se ne sarebbero semplicemente andati senza fare a lui o al suo ambulatorio niente di male; perché a giudicare dalle loro espressioni, oltre che potenzialmente assai pericolosi quei tizi erano anche piuttosto di malumore in quel momento. Ma soprattutto aveva ormai raggiunto una completa certezza: se anche si fosse azzardato a raccontare a qualcuno quell’assurda esperienza, non gli avrebbero mai creduto.

Martin, Gripps e Cross giacevano sparsi per il resto della stanza, chi seduto sul pavimento, chi appoggiato a braccia incrociate all’indietro contro uno dei mobili. Nessuno di loro aveva ancora detto niente, dopo l’iniziale ‘Tu sei un medico. Rattoppalo.’ che Martin aveva ordinato al veterinario appena erano riusciti ad entrare nell’ambulatorio. E tutti avevano l’aria di stare tranquillamente aspettando che finisse di ricucire il loro amico, e allo stesso tempo di stare tenendo sotto quieto ma implicito e assai ammonente controllo ogni suo minimo gesto.

Amanda sedeva su uno sgabello accanto al lettino, tenendo una delle mani di Vogel stretta in una morsa in una delle sue, e fissando con aria assente e profondamente depressa le mani del veterinario che gli ricucivano la ferita. Buona parte del pesante e nero trucco per gli occhi le era colato come se avesse pianto.

In effetti, aveva pianto per buona parte del tragitto fino a lì.

Sussultò quando sentì la mano di Vogel che teneva nella sua darle una piccola, gentile stretta, e abbassando lo sguardo su di esse rimase come incantata a fissare il sangue di cui erano sporche le sue mani. 

In parte era sangue di Vogel. Ma era forse più che altro sangue del tizio che lo aveva accoltellato. Gripps e Cross l’avevano tirata via dalla faccia di lui, che Amanda stava continuando a prendere a pugni fuori di sé, con gentilezza ferma, come se più che per le condizioni di quel tipo si preoccupassero del fatto che se lei avesse finito per ucciderlo poi se ne sarebbe pentita e si sarebbe sentita male.

Amanda chiuse gli occhi per un momento e le sfuggì un sospiro tremolante.

«’Manda…» udì chiamarla gentilmente.

Aprì subito gli occhi di nuovo, guardando Vogel stranita e incredula.

Lui era effettivamente abbastanza sveglio da guardarla con aria abbattuta e preoccupata attraverso le palpebre a mezz’asta.

Lei sollevò subito gli occhi di scatto sul veterinario. «Non dovrebbe essere anestetizzato o roba del genere?!» gli chiese, con voce cupa e minacciosa.

Il veterinario riuscì in qualche modo a sussultare allarmato senza che ciò risentisse sul lavoro di ago e filo che stava facendo, e mormorò riluttante «È meglio un’anestesia locale… in casi come questi… Comunque gli ho anche somministrato dell’antidolorifico… Ho fatto tutto… Sto facendo tutto per il meglio…». Quindi deglutì nervosamente e aggiunse in tono tremante «Lo… giuro…?»

Amanda lo fissò attentamente, stringendo un po’ le palpebre, come se stesse cercando di scavargli un tunnel nel cranio a suon di sguardo, per controllare che stesse dicendo la verità e ne fosse certo.

«’Manda…» la richiamò di nuovo Vogel, in un mormorio da cane bastonato, dolente e quasi implorante.

Lei abbassò subito di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. «Sì, sono qui. Ti fa molto male?» gli chiese, sentendosi di nuovo nello stato d’animo adatto per piangere ancora.

Vogel scosse tuttavia la testa, sembrando tranquillamente sincero. «Nah. Ma… mi dispiace…» disse ancora, come se stesse confessando qualcosa, fissandola in volto come se rimettesse a lei e solo a lei la possibilità di perdonarlo o meno.

Amanda strabuzzò lo sguardo, confusa. «Per che cosa?» domandò, incredula.

Vogel sembrò pensarci per un momento, poi tentò di alzare le spalle, cosa che gli procurò una smorfia di dolore e l’allarme del veterinario che gli chiese – estremamente gentile e quasi implorante, ma comunque con un che di professionalmente severo in sottofondo – di stare fermo.

«Per aver… rovinato la serata?» disse infine Vogel, come se non fosse sicuro della scelta delle parole più che del concetto in sé.

Amanda lo fissò a lungo in silenzio, incredula e immota.

Infine scosse la testa e rise, e ricominciò a piangere un poco. Invece di rispondergli, si chinò e cercò di abbracciarlo in un modo che non intralciasse troppo il lavoro del veterinario.

In realtà, fu lei a continuare a pensare che fosse stata tutta colpa sua. Finché Martin, più tardi, quando erano di nuovo a bordo del furgone ed erano ripartiti, e Vogel e gli altri dormivano nel retro e lei se ne stava sul sedile del passeggero con le gambe piegate e le ginocchia abbracciate contro il petto, fissando nel vuoto con aria mesta e senza riuscire a chiudere occhio nonostante fosse praticamente l’alba, le disse solo «Non è stata colpa tua, Amanda.»

E lei seppe che dopotutto Martin aveva ragione.


	7. 7.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 7. **

A volte Amanda si ricordava che dopotutto lei aveva una famiglia nel senso più convenzionale del termine. Nonostante ciò, non sapeva esattamente che fare di essa o con essa.

Suo fratello… lei aveva deciso di battezzarlo definitivamente come l’indiscusso vincitore assoluto alle finali per il premio di ‘peggior fratello del mondo’. Né lui sembrava non rendersi perfettamente conto e accettare passivamente quel riconoscimento, né non sapere perfettamente come se lo era riuscito a meritare, con il modo in cui si era meticolosamente comportato per anni. Ma Amanda era irritata ancora di più da quello, da come lui prendesse la cosa come una sorta di condanna perpetua che gli dovesse pesare addosso per il resto della sua vita. 

Sapete quelle persone che ti combinano cose orribili e poi, alla fine dei conti, sembra siano convinte di essere comunque loro le vittime perché il rimorso le perseguita? E l’aveva enormemente irritata il suo modo di fare in sua presenza, quando lei passava da Seattle: quel suo starsene lì come un cane bastonato, in attesa di un insperato e immeritato gesto di anche solo appena vaga presa in considerazione di lui da parte sua. Come se fosse a lei che doveva spettare alla fine la parte della “cattiva”. 

Finché non aveva deciso di non farsi un problema nemmeno di quello, e che l’ignorarlo di base era probabilmente in ogni caso la cosa migliore. Soprattutto perché, da quando stava nel Trio Chiassoso, era difficile non essere in una costante buona disposizione d’animo tale che persino il suo cosiddetto fratello che se ne stava in un angolo (metaforicamente o meno), come se stesse soppesando attentamente ogni cosa da dire o fare nei suoi confronti, poteva infastidirla più di tanto.

I suoi genitori… beh, Amanda aveva sentito abbastanza storie di famiglie e genitori orribili – quando non allucinanti – da sapere che non poteva davvero lamentarsi di loro. Erano una coppia di genitori a posto, in fondo. Avevano tirato su lei e Todd cercando di educarli e viziarli assieme, dispensando affetto caldo, giudiziosi buoni consigli a proposito di parecchie cose nella vita, e via dicendo. 

A ben pensarci, Amanda sospettava che un giorno, magari in seguito e dopo altri anni, sarebbe arrivata al punto di sentirsi un po’ in colpa per tutte quelle volte che da bambini o ragazzini lei e/o Todd si erano comportati in maniera ingrata o orribile con loro, a suon di scenate e ribellioni e cose del genere; dopotutto, non se l’erano mai meritato sul serio, per quello che lei ricordava. 

Ma anche loro erano… irritanti. Forse per via di quel loro quieto e pacifico ottimismo di fondo, in base al quale impegnarsi ad essere sempre il più possibile brave persone ogni giorno, non potesse che ottenere in cambio una vita tranquilla, serena e sana. O forse perché erano così ingenuamente buoni da non avere idea che lei ora viveva a bordo di un furgone in compagnia e fratellanza con quattro punk caotici e criminali, o che Todd avesse quasi esaurito i loro risparmi fingendo di avere una malattia terribile che ora peraltro aveva sul serio.

E sì… giusto! A proposito di quanto Todd la irritasse! Naturalmente ora lui poteva anche contare sull’avere davvero la pararibulite per potersi avvolgere nel suo ruolo di vittima! Non che ci provasse sul serio, e anzi, stoicamente fingeva sempre che andasse tutto bene, non parlava mai dei suoi attacchi o di come si sentisse in proposito, e probabilmente aveva imposto anche a Dirk di non parlarne con lei per non farla preoccupare o cose del genere, perché quando Amanda lo chiedeva, Dirk si irrigidiva e lanciava un rapido sguardo imbarazzato e intimorito verso Todd: dopodiché, quest’ultimo diceva solo che non erano così brutti né così frequenti, che le medicine funzionavano e non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi, e Dirk abbassava lo sguardo sul pavimento tenendolo incollato lì come se fosse estremamente interessante, evitando chiaramente di guardarla in faccia, e tacendo.

C’era una sorta di accordo non detto a proposito di che fine facessero i farmaci per la pararibulite che i loro genitori ancora finanziavano. 

Todd aveva implorato Amanda di non dire nulla ai loro genitori a proposito della sua prima falsa e ora vera pararibulite, in modo che lui poi potesse dire loro la verità prendendosene tutta la responsabilità. Amanda aveva alzato le spalle dicendo semplicemente «Fai come ti pare.», poi ci aveva pensato meglio e aveva specificato «Ma se non lo farai prima o poi, dirò io loro la verità.». 

In seguito, Dirk stesso le aveva raccontato com’era andata. Perché Dirk naturalmente, in quanto fenomenale amico che suo fratello non si meritava, aveva insistito fino allo stremo per accompagnarlo nella missione di andare a casa dei loro genitori a dirgli la verità, e nonostante Todd si fosse rifiutato, era riuscito a seguirlo e a comparirgli di fianco dal nulla mentre Todd era sulla soglia di casa loro e aveva appena suonato il campanello.

A sentire i racconti di Dirk, Amanda avrebbe voluto proprio esserci, magari con dei popcorn per godersi meglio la scena. Dirk naturalmente aveva incantato i loro genitori, o li aveva lasciati incerti se essere più straniti o affascinati, con il suo modo di fare più gentile e intrattenente, mentre Todd se ne stava in disparte, a mezza via tra un fascio di nervi per ciò che voleva dire e un cercare di resistere dallo sbattere Dirk fuori di casa cercando nel mentre di non cedere all’urgenza di prenderlo a calci. A parere di Dirk, comunque, il suo presentarsi e chiacchierare amabilmente con i loro genitori era stato molto di aiuto, per quanto poteva esserlo visto che era stato il preambolo della confessione bruciante di Todd a proposito dell’aver finto per anni di avere la pararibulite.

I loro genitori naturalmente non ci avevano voluto credere all’inizio, si erano rifiutati. Amanda aveva sentito o letto da qualche parte qualcosa a proposito delle fasi di shock che le persone attraverserebbero puntualmente quando ne subiscono uno, e riusciva a dipingersi i suoi genitori come persone perfette per attraversare esattamente quelle fasi. La prima era il rifiuto, totale e irrazionale, deciso e convinto. Ma alla fine Todd li aveva convinti.

Amanda sospettava che la presenza di Dirk fosse singolarmente riuscita ad evitare a suo fratello di poi peggiorare la situazione magari tentando di offrire loro dei soldi per rimediare o cose del genere, come aveva fatto con lei. O forse era stata appunto l’esperienza racimolata di quando aveva confessato a lei le sue menzogne. Comunque, il resto di quella giornata, secondo Dirk, era stata molto… ‘emotiva’. E quello che aveva pianto più di tutti per tutta quell’”emotività” era stato proprio Dirk.

E, naturalmente, non solo alla fine i loro genitori avevano perdonato Todd, ma lo trattavano ancora di più come se lui fosse una vittima del mondo intero, qualcuno di cui prendersi cura. Ad esserne incaricato era stato Dirk, il quale si era sentito molto onorato da quel compito e aveva promesso di farsene carico con solenne giuramento. Amanda aveva sogghignato sentendogli raccontare quella parte, perché a differenza di Dirk, rimasto completamente inconsapevole di questo, lei aveva perfettamente intuito che i loro genitori fossero giunti alla conclusione che lui fosse il solare fidanzato di Todd. Probabilmente Todd era troppo scosso dall’andamento emotivo di quella giornata per essersene reso conto a sua volta, il che l’aveva divertita ulteriormente.

Quanto a lei… naturalmente Todd non si era lontanamente azzardato a dire ai loro genitori che razza di vita conducesse ora. Amanda aveva dato ai suoi genitori l’indirizzo di Dirk come il proprio, lasciando loro intendere che abitasse lì, e né Dirk né tantomeno Todd avevano detto o fatto niente per farle saltare quella piccola copertura. Okay, non tanto piccola. 

Di conseguenza, i soldi per i farmaci per la pararibulite di Amanda venivano inviati a quell’indirizzo dai loro solerti genitori, ai quali naturalmente nessuno aveva nemmeno provato a raccontare – non ancora almeno – che aveva la fortuna di avere per compagni di banda quattro vampiri-di-energia capaci di sedare immediatamente ogni sua crisi. Amanda aveva detto loro che stava meglio e di non preoccuparsi, e lasciava che i soldi arrivassero a Dirk perché non solo a lei non servivano, ma così lui poteva usarli per acquistare i farmaci per la pararibulite per Todd. Amanda stessa lo aveva incaricato di ciò, e sebbene Dirk avesse tentato di protestare l’incorrettezza di questo – con uno dei suoi exploit di candida onestà applicati irregolarmente ma saldamente ad aspetti scelti chissà come nella sua improbabile accozzaglia di eticità – lei lo aveva convinto insistendo sul fatto che facesse parte del suo “solenne giuramento” di prendersi cura di Todd.

Todd che non aveva detto ai loro genitori che ora la pararibulite ce l’aveva sul serio. Forse perché era troppo assurdo, e i suoi genitori si stavano ancora cercando di riprendere dalla sua confessione a proposito di quando aveva finto di averla. Forse perché faceva parte del suo fare la vittima di sé stesso, e dell’essere convinto di meritarsi interamente quello come una sorta di ‘punizione dell’universo’. 

Per questo Todd non aveva idea che Dirk usasse i soldi dei loro genitori per acquistargli i farmaci per la pararibulite, e Dirk manteneva colpevolmente ma stolidamente il segreto, sostenendo cose assurde come che li aveva trovati per caso per strada; cosa che – essendo Dirk e avendo la connessione che aveva con l’improbabilità degli eventi dell’universo – o Todd si beveva davvero, oppure fingeva di bersi con rassegnazione, e in realtà pensava che a finanziargli segretamente i farmaci fossero Dirk e Farah, e soprattutto quest’ultima grazie al patrimonio lasciatole da Lydia, e quando ricevevano un pagamento nel risolvere i loro casi con la loro agenzia di investigazioni olistiche. 

Todd d’altro canto mandava puntualmente parte del suo stipendio ai genitori, essendosi messo in testa di restituire loro a rate tutti i soldi che aveva spillato quando la pararibulite ancora la fingeva. Amanda aveva cercato di sostenere con Dirk, per convincerlo a portare avanti la sua parte almeno un altro poco in tutto quello – perché lei era abbastanza sicura che presto o tardi sarebbe crollato e avrebbe detto tutto a Todd, che in un certo senso quindi alla fine le cose si riequilibravano. In realtà a volte si chiedeva se piuttosto non fosse che era lei quella che stava cercando di pareggiare i conti con Todd: bugia per bugia… Tranne che lei almeno lo faceva per lui e non per se stessa… forse. 

Non era mai troppo convinta di queste interpretazioni, e a volte temeva quasi che stesse rischiando di diventare una specie di odiosa bugiarda e arrampicatrice di specchi come era stato Todd. 

Con sua sorpresa, Farah aveva detto che tuttavia quelle di lei erano solo bugie a fin di bene, per proteggere i suoi dallo sconvolgimento del sapere anche – e specialmente dopo la batosta della confessione di Todd – che vita ora lei conduceva, e per evitare che Todd cercasse inutilmente di punirsi anche non prendendo i farmaci. Amanda aveva comunque deciso che prima o poi gli avrebbe detto tutto quanto, e senza lasciare passare anni.

Come che fosse, l’universo non aveva ancora avuto nulla da obbiettare a tutto quello, Todd era convinto di stare espiando le sue colpe del passato, Dirk di stare assolvendo al suo compito di prendersi cura di lui, Farah era una silente e rispettosa complice che cercava il più possibile di tenersi fuori dai loro dissidi famigliari di qualsiasi genere e sorta, e ad Amanda interessava giusto che niente e nessuno al mondo potesse intaccare lo stato di rilassata grazia che era la sua nuova vita nel Trio Chiassoso.

Ma Amanda sapeva che, comunque, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare i suoi genitori più apertamente a proposito della vita che stava conducendo ora.

Non era precisamente come se si sentisse in colpa, o come se pensasse di doverlo fare. Anzi, riteneva che Todd avesse ragione quando sosteneva che i loro genitori avrebbero rischiato molto meno un infarto improvviso se fossero rimasti completamente inconsapevoli a riguardo della sua attuale vita.

Era più come se fosse ingiusto che la sua famiglia nel senso più tradizionale del termine e la sua famiglia strana e affettuosa con la quale passava tutto il suo tempo non avessero l’occasione di incontrarsi e conoscersi.

E questo voleva dire sostanzialmente che spettava a lei fare le presentazioni.

Fu l’universo a decidere definitivamente quando era giunto il momento. O almeno, lei si convinse che doveva essere stato così. Perché un giorno come un altro, quando guardò fuori dal finestrino del furgone del Trio Chiassoso prestando un po’ più attenzione al mondo esterno, si rese conto con stupore di riconoscere perfettamente quelle strade.

Non chiese nemmeno a Martin dove fossero. Lui stesso raramente prestava attenzione a ciò che dicevano i cartelli in proposito di nomi di paesi, città, stati o roba simile. Ma soprattutto non aveva bisogno di chiedere, perché riconobbe chiaramente le strade della sua città natale.

Invece, prese un respiro profondo e alzò un braccio puntando il dito, e disse «Gira da quella parte.»

Martin lo fece senza battere ciglio.

Amanda ne era sicura: era giunto il momento.

Continuò ad indicare a Martin la strada, semplicemente alzando il braccio e puntando il dito, e lui continuò a seguire le sue indicazioni senza scomporsi minimamente, del tutto tranquillo.

Gli altri si erano acquietati e stavano prestando attenzione, in un compatto e calmo quasi silenzio, come se avessero chiaramente percepito – se da lei o dal loro istinto “universale” Amanda non avrebbe saputo dirlo – che stava per succedere qualcosa di significativo o di interessante.

Quando svoltarono nella via dove abitavano i suoi genitori, Amanda ebbe per un momento una sensazione relativamente curiosa: era tornata a casa, o almeno in quella dove aveva passato la sua infanzia, e lo stava facendo a bordo del vecchio furgone e assieme al Trio Chiassoso, che in quel pacifico quartiere residenziale risaltava come un pugno nell’occhio. Sorrise un poco. Anche se non sapeva perché, era una bella sensazione.

Martin accostò alla strada e si fermò nel punto che lei gli indicò, ma lasciò il motore acceso, come se avesse intuito che lei ci teneva che il maggior numero di persone lì notassero quel “pugno nell’occhio” che costituiva il loro furgone.

Amanda aprì lo sportello e saltò agilmente e spensieratamente giù dal furgone.

Non disse niente agli altri, mentre si avviava verso l’ingresso della casa dall’altra parte della strada, come lasciando a loro la decisione di seguirla o meno a seconda di come preferissero. Ammesso che sapessero dove si trovavano esattamente, ma lei aveva la sensazione che in qualche modo l’avessero intuito.

Guardandosi un poco attorno, pigramente e senza troppa attenzione, Amanda suonò infine il campanello e aspettò.

Con sua sorpresa, si accorse di non sentirsi affatto così nervosa come si era aspettata. Forse era solo perché il rumore del furgone rombava in sottofondo costantemente dietro di lei, come a garantirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, in ogni caso.

Gli altri alla fine rimasero ad aspettarla a bordo del furgone, ma non spensero mai il motore. Così lei poteva sempre sentirlo in sottofondo, mentre parlava con i suoi genitori per qualche ora, talvolta alzando un poco la voce, e talaltra riabbassandola in toni più dolentemente preoccupati e ansiosi.

I suoi genitori fin troppo comprensivi, preoccupati e protettivi, attraversarono puntualmente e nell’ordine giusto tutte le fasi dello shock di cui Amanda aveva letto da qualche parte. L’ultima era l’accettazione; o forse la rassegnazione, Amanda non ricordava troppo bene.

Ma comunque fosse, quando infine li salutò affettuosamente e promettendo di mantenersi in contatto e tornare a trovarli e così via, e uscì di nuovo, i suoi genitori sembravano abbastanza arresi all’evidenza. Forse anche loro, come Dirk le diceva sempre, l’avevano trovata ‘semplicemente raggiante’. E tranquilla di una costante felicità solida e inattaccabile. E sebbene non riuscissero esattamente a spiegarsi o ad accettare il come o il perché, stavano cercando un qualche loro modo di venirvi a patti.

Alzando gli occhi mentre si avvicinava al furgone, Amanda notò Martin seduto al posto del passeggero invece che a quello del conducente, con il braccio appoggiato al finestrino aperto e la sigaretta in mano naturalmente, che la fissava con il suo sguardo penetrante come se la stesse studiando e sorvegliando. Gli altri sedevano sul lato del furgone con il portellone aperto.

Vogel le saltellò un poco festosamente intorno quando li raggiunse, mentre Cross e Gripps risalivano a bordo come se sapessero senza bisogno di dirlo che, nonostante fosse andata meglio di come avrebbe mai potuto sperare, Amanda preferiva andarsene subito e ripartire.

Martin non smise di osservarla in quel modo tremendamente attento. E infine disse con calma «Tutto bene, Amanda?». Il suo tono era come il suo sguardo, e Amanda vi era ormai perfettamente avvezza: un miscuglio indistinguibile tra il metterla alla prova e il verificare che lei stesse bene in tutto e per tutto.

Lei lo fissò negli occhi di rimando, e infine sorrise un poco. «Tutto bene.» annuì in conferma.

Martin esalò una boccata di fumo e annuì, spostando lo sguardo a fissare lungo la strada distrattamente.

«Allora, salta su.» le disse solo ancora, con placida calma. Ma battendo brevemente la mano sul sedile del conducente.

Amanda lo guardò spalancando gli occhi. Martin le ricambiò lo sguardo assolutamente tranquillo, senza fare una piega; ma anche con un sopracciglio appena lievemente incrinato a tradire un certo divertimento assai amichevole e confidenziale.

«Davvero…??» disse lei, continuando a guardarla, impressionata ed incredula.

Martin annuì. Semplicemente annuì, in quel suo modo da sentenza definitiva.

Amanda sorrise a trentadue denti e balzò sul sedile del guidatore, iniziando subito a regolare il sedile e gli specchietti e tutto quanto, rapidamente e come se non stesse nella pelle.

Quando infine chiuse le mani sul volante e si ritrovò a guardare attraverso il parabrezza di fronte a sé, sentì la vibrazione del rombante motore del vecchio furgone percorrerla in una maniera familiare come una seconda pelle e allo stesso tempo nuova come… come una nuova pelle appena cambiata attraverso una muta.

Prese un lento respiro, senza fretta, e infine tolse il freno a mano e fece partire il vecchio drago.

Vogel, Cross e Gripps lanciarono da dietro urla selvaggiamente celebrative ed entusiaste. Martin sorrise, forse più di quanto lei lo avesse mai visto sorridere, pur continuando a guardare tranquillamente la strada con aria calma e in qualche modo profondamente consapevole; un sorriso affettuoso e fiero.

Amanda rise e urlò a sua volta d’entusiasmo, mentre guidava il furgone lungo la strada in cui era nata e cresciuta.

E giusto per buona misura, Cross si sporse da dietro il sedile e pigiò forte il clacson diverse volte, come per assicurarsi definitivamente che tutto quel festoso baccano non avesse nessunissima possibilità di passare inosservato.


	8. 8.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. **

** 8. **

Amanda saltò agilmente giù dal furgone del Trio Chiassoso, e prima ancora di richiudere lo sportello dietro di sé gettò in alto le braccia e si stirò da capo a piedi lì in mezzo al marciapiede, sbadigliando a bocca spalancata e ignorando le occhiate dei passanti senza nemmeno doverci pensare.

Martin si spostò sul sedile del conducente che lei aveva appena lasciato libero. A parte Martin, l’unica altra di loro che ora guidava era Amanda. Non aveva idea se era perché gli altri non fossero interessati a guidarlo o perché fosse un comune accordo tra loro già da prima che li incontrasse. Ma in ogni caso questo aveva ulteriormente migliorato il suo stato di grazia di sottofondo perenne.

«Sicura che da qui vai a piedi?»

Amanda si girò con un quarto di piroetta e sorrise alla faccia di Gripps che spuntava dal portellone un poco aperto.

Annuì e ridacchiò, cristallina. «Saranno al massimo qualche centinaio di metri! E sì, sono sicura.»

Gripps annuì a sua volta, rispettosamente, e fece per tirarsi di nuovo dentro. Cosa che gli risultò più difficoltosa del previsto per via di Cross che spuntò a sua volta per salutarla calorosamente con la mano, augurandole un’esclamante «Buona gita!», e da Vogel che si lanciò sul marciapiede praticamente rotolando nell’atterraggio, per poi balzare in piedi subito dopo e slanciarsi a darle un abbraccio.

Amanda rise di nuovo gioiosamente.

«A presto, batterista.» si accomiatò Martin con un cenno della mano. Lei non lo corresse: da quando lui alternava il chiamarla complicemente così a chiamarla anche ‘Amanda’, aveva deciso di permetterglielo senza risposte a tono, tranne quando naturalmente si sentiva nella disposizione d’animo di rispondere a tono.

«Stai bene.» disse ancora Martin, prima di ripartire.

Amanda si girò su se stessa senza nemmeno un ultimo sguardo, incamminandosi verso il Ridgley a passo leggero e spensierato. 

Sentì il rumore del furgone fare inversione dietro di lei per andare nella direzione opposta, e pensò che almeno, se non passavano abbastanza vicino al Ridgley affinché Dirk e Todd potessero sentire l’inconfondibile rombare del motore da lontano, il primo non si sarebbe lanciato di corsa a cercare di nascondersi sotto il letto o a scappare lungo la strada come un centometrista inseguito dai mastini dell’inferno, e il secondo non avrebbe iniziato a cercare febbrilmente di nascondere o avvolgere nelle coperte tutti gli oggetti anche solo lontanamente fragili esistenti all’interno del suo appartamento.

E questo anche se gli altri avevano devastato l’appartamento di Todd solo quella prima volta, e se quasi sempre quando ripassavano da Seattle cosicché lei potesse andare a trovare quei due e Farah riusciva a convincerli a desistere dal proposito di fare uno spuntino a base dell’energia di Dirk.

Raggiunto il Ridgley, Amanda salì le scale con il suo passo leggero e spedito e raggiunse la porta dell’appartamento di Dirk, non tanto perché pensasse di trovarlo lì, quanto per comunque controllare visto che c’era qualche possibilità che fosse davvero a casa sua, e comunque era un piano più in basso del suo successivo tentativo (e di maggiori speranze di riuscita), quindi comunque di strada.

Bussò giusto un paio di volte, senza stupirsi dell’assenza totale di risposta, quindi riprese le scale e proseguì sul piano successivo, dove ripeté il bussare alla porta dell’appartamento di Todd.

Stavolta quasi subito le giunse attraverso la porta il trillante «Arrivo subito, un momento solo!» di Dirk, e lei sorrise di riflesso.

Un momento dopo, la porta si spalancò e Dirk trillò un cortese «Sìììì…..??» pieno di incondizionata aspettativa.

Da qualche parte dietro di lui nell’appartamento, la voce tra il lamentoso, il critico e l’affettuosamente rassegnato di Todd stava dicendo «Comunque questo sarebbe il _mio_ appartamento. E dovrei essere quindi _io_ a rispondere quando bussano… specialmente dopo quella volta che…»

«Amanda!!» strillò Dirk entusiasta, il viso che gli si illuminava come un albero di Natale, e fece per balzare in avanti per abbracciarla, prima di bloccarsi, irrigidirsi timorosamente, affrettarsi a ritornare un poco dietro la soglia e accostare un po’ la porta, lanciandosi occhiate inquiete intorno lungo il corridoio. «Hem… sei… sola…?»

Amanda ridacchiò. «Sì.»

«Oh!!» esalò con enorme sollievo Dirk, prima di rispalancare la porta e abbracciarla, esclamando di nuovo come per un rewind «Amanda!!»

«Dirk…» rise lei, ricambiando l’abbraccio.

Quando si staccarono, notò Todd che se ne stava in piedi in mezzo alla stanza dietro Dirk, con aria incerta e lo sguardo spalancato. «Hey… ciao…» tentò, un po’ impacciato come sempre quando lei arrivava senza preavviso, cosicché lui non riusciva nemmeno a tentare di prepararsi psicologicamente al rivederla con il suo corposo bagaglio di sensi di colpa e conseguente disagio e disastro emozionale che la riguardava.

Amanda si sentiva particolarmente di buon umore quel giorno. «Heylà!» lo salutò, senza eccessivo entusiasmo ma comunque con buona disposizione generale.

Dirk occhieggiò molto rapidamente tra di loro, poi subito si fece da parte per permetterle di entrare. «Vieni dentro. Ho appena giusto fatto del tè!» la invitò allegramente.

A lei non sfuggì il suo tentativo strategico di farle passare il maggior tempo possibile in presenza di Todd. Quello era il suo solito modo di tentare speranzosamente di indulgerli a fare pace in qualche modo. Più di così non osava, o meglio, non in presenza di Todd. Ma lei non se l’era mai presa: riconosceva appieno l’onestà affettuosa di quei tentativi, e comunque era colpa di Todd e non certo di Dirk, il quale tentava di raccogliere i cocci al meglio possibile.

«Okay.» convenne Amanda con una piccola scrollata di spalle, entrando ma fermandosi poco oltre la soglia, dandosi una vaga e distratta occhiata intorno.

«Hem… come stai?» osò Todd.

Lei gli rivolse una composta occhiata, non più fredda come le prime volte che passava a trovarli, ma comunque piatta. «Alla grande. Voi?» domandò, guardando soprattutto Dirk.

«Meravigliosamente, grazie!» trillò lui, deliziato.

«Sì… bene, tutto sommato.» ammise Todd, con un leggero sorrisetto un po’ nervoso.

Amanda si guardò di nuovo intorno sommariamente «Che stavate facendo di bello voi ragazzi?» 

A giudicare da ciò che intravide in giro, sembrava che Todd stesse radunando vestiti da lavare, e che Dirk stesse preparando tè e facendo sudoku su un giornale. Sorrise appena di nuovo, nel riconoscere la domesticità familiare della situazione, e piuttosto divertita: era come se quel semplice spettacolo le dicesse qualcosa di molto di più di quello che poteva sembrare, qualcosa che la soddisfaceva.

«Niente in… particolare.» disse Todd, alzando le spalle e strusciando un poco i piedi sul pavimento, cacciandosi le mani in tasca.

Amanda guardò Dirk, spalancando gli occhi per l’aspettativa. «Qualche caso in corso?»

«Oh, beh, per la verità no, non al momento.» riportò subito Dirk, deliziatissimo come sempre dalla sua domanda quanto mai famelicamente interessata «Ah, ma ne abbiamo appena risolto uno straordinario!!»

«Davvero??» si entusiasmò Amanda. 

Già non stava nella pelle dal farsi raccontare tutto per filo e per segno; e su quello poteva certamente contare su Dirk perché, anche se a volte certi particolari dei suoi resoconti sembravano peccare di essere qui o là un po’ sminuiti oppure ingigantiti, e il tutto era colorato di singolari quando non strampalati voli pindarici di descrizione da romanzo d’avventura, di certo era un narratore estremamente capace di intrattenere un pubblico, purché suddetto pubblico fosse dotato di una notevole dose di ‘sospensione della credulità’.

«Eccome!» quasi Dirk saltellò sul posto. 

Anche lui era sempre in versione ‘non stare nella pelle’ quando si trattava di raccontare dei loro casi, specialmente se secondo lui brillantemente risolti (il che equivaleva a praticamente tutti i loro casi). 

«Ah… per la verità, stavolta è stato Todd a risolverlo!» disse, svolazzando una mano nella direzione del nominato, come se si fosse ricordato di colpo di quel particolare, e soprattutto di quanto potesse tornare utile sottolinearlo con lei nel suo tentativo di mettere Todd in buona luce ai suoi occhi. Magari non tanto in buona luce da meritarsi un immediato perdono onnicomprensivo… ma almeno da farle ponderare seriamente quella possibilità.

Amanda lanciò uno sguardo a Todd alzando un sopracciglio, divertita. «Sul serio?»

Dirk annuì fervidamente. «Sì! Proprio così! Vedi, si trattava di un uovo di Faubersé scomparso…»

«Faubergé…» corresse automaticamente Todd en passant, come se ci fosse estremamente abituato.

«Quello.» proseguì Dirk imperterrito, come se non avesse nessuna reale importanza la correttezza del termine «E alla fine era stato accidentalmente ingoiato dalla tigre del nostro cliente!»

«Giaguaro.» corresse di nuovo automaticamente Todd.

«Ovviamente, anche Sandy rischiava di subirne gravi conseguenze di salute…» continuò Dirk.

Amanda si lasciò cadere sul divano, mentre Todd le versava una tazza di tè, ascoltando con attenzione rapita. 

«Aspetta un momento! Chi è Sandy?» domandò, mentre somministrava qualche grattino alla nerissima squalo-gatta che si stava spostando dal suo angolo del divano dove era pigramente raggomitolata a sonnecchiare per salutarla con un affettuoso strusciarsi contro di lei e facendo le fusa. 

Squalo-gatta che non aveva ancora un nome definitivo. Amanda sapeva che Todd aveva invano cercato di persuadere Dirk a sceglierne uno definitivo, ma Dirk aveva continuato a sfornare un’infinita serie di possibili nomi secondo lui meravigliosi per settimane e settimane, al punto che la felina aveva tranquillamente fatto in tempo a raggiungere le sue dimensioni da adulta, e Todd ad imparare ad essere meno costantemente intimorito dal fatto che da un momento all’altro potesse indispettirsi per qualcosa al punto da scatenare un’ira da squalo su tutti e tutto ciò che la circondava. Da allora di fatto l’animale domestico che teoricamente apparteneva a Dirk, ma che di fatto era quasi sempre nell’appartamento di Todd proprio come il suo “proprietario”, aveva un corredo di qualche decina di nomi più o meno assurdi e/o zuccherosamente vezzeggiativi con cui Dirk le si rivolgeva, e Todd la chiamava con quelli meno assurdi o zuccherosi selezionati da quella stessa lista, senza sperare nemmeno che la squalo-gatta li degnasse solo perché la chiamavano con un qualsiasi nome. Lei aveva uno di quei classici caratteri da gatto (e forse anche da squalo) in cui sapeva dimostrarsi estremamente calorosa e affettuosa o estremamente noncurante con i suoi coinquilini umani, rigorosamente solo a seconda del suo umore del momento.

«La tigr… la giaguara si chiama Sandy.» spiegò rapidamente Dirk prima di proseguire. «E Todd glielo ha fatto vomitare. Con un’idea geniale che non mi sarebbe mai passata per la mente! La ha fatta correre finché non si è sentita male. Cioè, abbastanza male da vomitare l’uovo di… beh, insomma, quello, ma in generale facendola sentire meglio naturalmente!» e batté le mani entusiasta, prima di aggiungere «Caso risolto! Con discutibile efficienza.»

«Mi stava inseguendo per sbranarmi.» riportò più obbiettivamente Todd, con cipiglio affatto entusiasta, mentre appoggiava la tazza di tè davanti ad Amanda sul tavolo di fronte al divano.

Lei ne bevve giusto un paio di sorsate prima di alzarsi e andare a guardare nel frigo. «Hai una birra?» domandò, studiandone l’interno.

Udì Todd trasecolare. «Saranno le… dieci del mattino!»

Amanda richiuse il frigo e ci si appoggiò contro di schiena con aria tranquilla, aprendo la lattina di birra e iniziando a sorseggiarla. «Ho già fatto colazione.» disse, con una breve e sommaria alzata di spalle noncurante.

Todd alzò un sopracciglio. «Non era questo esattamente quello che intend…»

«Perché non andiamo a fare una passeggiata?» propose Dirk, interrompendolo, sempre probabilmente in guisa dei suoi tentativi strategici di cercare di farli andare d’accordo, o almeno di ritornare in rapporti meno freddi, sbattendo di nuovo le mani.

Amanda gli sorrise e annunciò «Veramente… avevo una proposta.»

«Oh, davvero? Splendido, di che si tratta?» le chiese Dirk, entusiasta.

Amanda gli sorrise più luminosamente e complicemente, quasi sogghignando.

«Che ne dici di questo?» chiese Amanda, prendendo una confezione dallo scaffale e studiandola con un cipiglio criticamente analitico.

Dirk si sporse un poco di fianco a lei per studiare il colore mostrato a scopo illustrativo sulla confezione per un poco, con aria concentrata. «È molto… hum… blu…?» tentò infine.

Amanda rimise a posto la confezione scuotendo appena la testa. «Nah, mi sa che non ci siamo ancora.»

L’enorme supermercato era piuttosto affollato, per essere praticamente l’ora di pranzo. Amanda teorizzò senza molto interesse che forse era sabato quindi. Essere nel Trio Chiassoso non richiedeva esattamente qualcosa come tenere il conto dei giorni della settimana o del mese.

Amanda tornò a studiare con attenzione la selva di confezioni di tinte per capelli disposte sugli scaffali, corrugando la fronte con impegno.

«Hem… Non credo di essere la persona più indicata per aiutarti nella scelta…» tentò Dirk. 

Amanda sollevò un sopracciglio scetticamente, pur continuando a studiare le confezioni. Dirk era sempre entusiasta di fare con lei tutto quello che lei avrebbe probabilmente fatto sistematicamente ogni weekend della sua pre-adolescenza se solo avesse avuto uno straccio di amici più sulle sue stesse linee d’onda, e non le sembrava che facesse eccezione quel giorno, almeno non fino a quel momento.

«Magari qualcun altro saprebbe consigliarti meglio… qualcuno come… humm… Todd magari…» proseguì lui, fingendo casualità.

Amanda sorrise tra sé e sé, riconoscendo il tentativo, poi si girò a guardarlo e disse «A dire il vero, stavo pensando che potrei cercare qualcosa più o meno come questo.», e gli prese delicatamente un piccolo lembo della giacca di pelle color verde marino che lui indossava quel giorno.

Dirk abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua stessa giacca, per un momento stupito, poi lo rialzò raggiante su di lei, sorridendo smagliante. «Davvero?? Ti piace?? L’ho trovata ad una svendita qualche settimana fa, ci crederesti? E…»

Amanda lo ascoltò mentre riprendeva ad esaminare le tinte a disposizione sugli scaffali. Dirk stava facendo lo stesso come se non se ne fosse nemmeno reso conto, selezionando solertemente quelle da mostrarle prima di lanciarle sommariamente dentro il cestino che si stavano portando appresso. Amanda sorrise un poco tra sé e sé, vittoriosa.

«Comunque… penso che Todd si sarebbe divertito molto a venire con noi.» ritentò Dirk mentre uscivano dal supermercato con una sporta di tinte per capelli di svariati colori, e la bocca piena di caramelle gommose colorate e altre schifezze malsane e gustose di cui avevano fatto incetta.

«Mhmm…» fece Amanda, distrattamente «Immagino che sia molto impegnato a fare… le cose che di solito non avete tempo di fare quando avete un caso. Come fare il bucato o… pulire casa… fare la spesa… e cose del genere.»

«Oh. Questo è vero.» annuì Dirk, riflessivamente.

Amanda gli scoccò uno sguardo di sbieco, sorridendo affettuosamente. Era fin troppo facile distrarlo da quei suoi tentativi di persuaderla a concedere una significativa possibilità di perdono a Todd. Davvero troppo facile. Al punto che se ne sentiva un poco in colpa.

«Sono sicura che se la caverà anche senza di te, per oggi.» aggiunse, passando ai suoi tentativi di parlare con lui di Todd per tutt’altro scopo. 

Sapeva che, oltre al fatto che praticamente viveva nell’appartamento di Todd più che nel proprio, Dirk passava comunque la maggior parte del suo tempo con lui anche se non avevano un caso in corso, ivi compreso l’occuparsi di tutte le cose più banali e quotidiane e pragmatiche. E anche per quelle più hobbistiche come andare a curiosare in negozi di dischi (nel caso di Todd) o ai mercatini delle pulci (nel caso di Dirk). 

Naturalmente, di solito potevano tranquillamente imbattersi nel loro prossimo caso anche in quei frangenti. Amanda ricordava ancora quando Dirk le aveva raccontato come aveva trovato una lampada magica con tanto di jinn dentro ad un mercatino delle pulci; se ne erano resi conto solo quando la squalo-gatta ci si era strusciata contro abbastanza da scatenare l’incantesimo.

Sotto gli occhi di Amanda, che lo stava spiando con attenzione felina, Dirk sembrò considerare la cosa con attenzione, e infine annuì. «Credo di sì… Inoltre se dovesse trovare qualche cosa di strano per caso, mi chiamerebbe sicuramente.»

Amanda trattenne a stento un sorrisetto soddisfatto. «Certamente…» commentò solo in conferma, con calma.

Poco dopo, tuttavia, aggrottò la fronte e prima di pensarci buttò fuori «A volte non capisco come Todd possa piacerti così tanto, però.»

Dirk le lanciò uno sguardo confuso. «Che cosa vuoi dire?»

Amanda esitò un momento, poi alzò le spalle e disse sinceramente «Tu sei… una bella persona. Interessante e… una delle migliori persone che abbia mai incontrato nella mia vita.»

Dirk arrossì e boccheggiò per il complimento, cercando di non darlo troppo a vedere, e lasciò vagare attorno lo sguardo come cercando di riprendersi dall’emozione. «Oh… grazie!» cinguettò estasiato, prima di corrugare di nuovo la fronte con aria perplessa «Ma ancora non capisco… temo… » aggiunse, onestamente dispiaciuto.

Amanda gli sorrise gentilmente e affettuosamente. Ci avrebbe scommesso, che non capiva! «Insomma, Todd è un… groviglio di pessimismo e… Uff, beh, prima di incontrarti era un disastro totale.»

Dirk si fermò, e Amanda fece altrettanto, sorpresa dal modo totalmente aperto, calmo e serio con cui ora la stava guardando. «Lo ero anch’io… Un disastro completo, prima di incontrarvi.» disse, annuendo lentamente con convinzione.

Amanda rimase qualche istante a guardarlo, colpita. Poi, lentamente, sorrise di cuore. «Non credo fino a tal punto…»

Dirk sospirò appena e scosse la testa. «Todd non è così male… anzi. È un’eccellente persona!»

Amanda si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, pur continuando a sorridergli sinceramente affettuosa.

Dirk sembrò realizzare qualcosa e distolse lo sguardo con un certo imbarazzo «Haem, beh, posso capire che dal tuo punto di vista… Ma insomma… a parte… _quello_!... A parte gli errori, i grossi errori che ha fatto in passato… è davvero una persona meravigliosa! Un ottimo  assistent-amico e… di animo nobile e coraggioso e… sì, d’accordo, a volte sa essere un po’ pessimista e scorbutico e agitarsi per delle sciocchezze ma… Ma è un’ottima persona. E… sono sicuro che anche tu lo sai… in fondo…» tentò, spiandola appena, con un che di dolente e quasi implorante.

Amanda divenne seria a sua volta. Poi distolse lo sguardo e sospirò, guardando in lontananza.

«Lo so…» ammise infine, lentamente. «Ma…». Si interruppe e ci pensò sopra un altro poco. Alla fine tornò a guardarlo e disse onestamente «Credo servirà altro tempo prima che riesca a ricordarmelo abbastanza bene da poterci credere.»

Dirk si illuminò, lentamente e quasi circospettamente, ma comunque si illuminò. E le sorrise generosamente, prima di batterle un poco una mano su una spalla. «Certo. Certo. Naturalmente!». Poi esitò e infine sancì «Sei una persona molto in gamba, molto molto in gamba.»

Amanda sorrise, e annuì. «Lo so.» disse, sogghignando appena mentre riprendevano a camminare.

«Hey…» salutò Todd, rincasando, e guardando Amanda e Dirk stravaccati sul divano, ognuno con un pigiama o una tuta comoda da casa indosso, le gambe allungate pigramente sul tavolino, lo sguardo incollato allo schermo del suo portatile sul quale era in corso quello che probabilmente era l’ennesimo di una maratona di film scelti senza preciso ordine o regola, e una distesa di cibi malsani e zuccherosi punteggiata da lattine vuote di birra e di bevande dolciastre tutt’intorno a loro.

«Ciao Todd!» cinguettò Dirk, voltando subito la testa «Stiamo guardando un film fantastico!»

«Vedo…» disse Todd, sorridendo un poco, mentre si avvicinava lentamente nei dintorni del divano.

«Hey.» lo salutò Amanda senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo, ma comunque in tono sommariamente tranquillo e accondiscendente.

«Ho portato della pizza…» disse Todd, alzando un poco il cospicuo cartone di pizza al taglio che aveva in mano, prima di occhieggiare di nuovo lungo la distesa di lattine e confezioni di snack vuote. «Ma vedo che avete già provveduto…» osservò.

«Non dire sciocchezze!» esclamò Dirk allegramente, allungandosi per fare spazio sul tavolino davanti a loro spazzando bellamente giù da esso con un braccio tutto ciò che c’era sopra «La pizza va sempre benissimo!»

«Humpf… già…» commentò Todd ironico, alzando un sopracciglio.

Persino Amanda sapeva benissimo che Dirk era capace di mangiare pizza in assolutamente qualsiasi contesto e situazione.

«Che gusto è?» domandò Dirk, mentre già apriva il cartone e guardava all’interno lui stesso. «Oh! Ananas! Splendido!» esclamò entusiasta, agguantandone un pezzo immediatamente.

Amanda ridacchiò.

«Ce n’è anche a gusti più… commestibili.» le disse Todd.

Amanda annuì distrattamente, continuando a guardare il film. Ma si rese conto che Dirk stava occhieggiando speranzosamente verso di lei, mentre masticava pizza. Lei si tirò su e afferrò un pezzo a caso dal cartone, prima di riabbandonarsi sul divano e iniziare a mangiare. «Ottimo.» biascicò, sempre distrattamente.

Todd alzò appena le spalle e si guardò attorno senza scopo apparente. «Non so nemmeno come ho fatto a convincerli a metterci sopra dell’ananas…» ammise.

Dirk la stava ancora fissando molto speranzoso. Amanda trattenne un sospiro e disse «Sssht… mangia e guarda il film e basta.»

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Dirk illuminarsi, e Todd lanciarle uno sguardo incerto e incredulo, prima di lasciarsi scivolare sul divano di fianco a lei e prendere a sua volta della pizza.

Dopo un poco, lo udì dirle «Ti stanno… bene. Sul serio.»

Amanda sapeva che si stava riferendo alle ciocche blu, viola e azzurro marino sparse in mezzo al resto dei suoi capelli spettinati come al solito.

«Lo so.» disse con calma. E dopo qualche momento, aggiunse «Grazie.»

Le sembrò di sentire il modo in cui Todd raccolse quella semplice parola sincera come un piccolo ma preziosissimo tesoro da conservare, e quello in cui Dirk occhieggiò al di sopra della testa di lei per lanciare a Todd un sorriso vittoriosamente felice.


	9. 9.

** I’m Not A Fan Of Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. ** ** **

** 9. **

Amanda sedeva sui gradini fuori dal Ridgley, aspettando.

Era già da un paio d’ore che sedeva lì senza muoversi. Il pomeriggio stava scemando lentamente verso sera, e il suo sguardo seguiva solo vagamente e senza alcun interesse il via vai dei passanti e del traffico del quartiere.

In realtà la sua completa concentrazione era focalizzata quasi esclusivamente su un altro senso: ascoltava. In attesa di udire il familiare suono scoppiettante e tossicchiante e grattante del motore di un furgone che si stesse avvicinando.

Fino ad allora, tuttavia, ancora niente.

Dietro di lei sentì un leggero rumore di movimenti, come di due persone che da dentro il condominio fossero uscite e si fossero fermate in cima agli scalini a guardarla, cercando qualcosa da dire o da fare con un misto di esitazione, imbarazzo e preoccupazione.

Lei non aveva certo bisogno di girarsi per sapere di chi si trattava.

Dopo qualche istante, Dirk scese i pochi gradini e si sedette su quello dove sedeva lei, di fianco a lei.

«Ancora… niente?» domandò con precauzione sensibile Todd, rimasto fermo in cima ai gradini, ancora indeciso.

Amanda non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di rispondere. Oltre che retorica, trovava la domanda irritante, pressappoco come infilare un dito nella piaga.

Dirk si agitò un poco sul gradino di fianco a lei, come se stesse cercando di mettersi più comodo, o di trovare qualcosa da dire.

«Potremmo… anche aspettare dentro.» propose infine con molto tatto «Sono sicuro che li sentiremo se… _quando_ arriveranno.»

Amanda sorrise un poco, senza spostare nemmeno lo sguardo dalla sua vaga e distratta contemplazione della strada davanti a sé. Quello era poco ma certo, che li avrebbero sentiti. E non solo perché lei avrebbe riconosciuto il motore di quel furgone ovunque e senza dubbio, o perché raramente il Trio Chiassoso tradiva il suo nome optando per toni più contenuti; ma anche perché Dirk per primo aveva una notevole capacità di riconoscere quel rumore di quel furgone, come un istinto innato da preda che riconosce l’avvicinarsi del predatore e si dà immediatamente alla fuga.

«Lo so.» disse Amanda con calma «Sto bene qui, grazie. Voi potete andare dentro.»

Con la coda dell’occhio percepì Dirk mordersi un poco le labbra, combattuto e nervoso, e voltare la testa a lanciare uno sguardo dolentemente sconfitto e privo di indicazioni sulla successiva mossa a Todd.

Amanda sentì Todd sospirare, piano ma nettamente, dalla cima degli scalini.

Lei rimase esattamente lì dove si trovava, concentrandosi solo sull’udito. Aspettando di sentire il rumore di quel motore di quel furgone che si avvicinava.

Il Trio Chiassoso non era mai sincronizzato su niente come orari o giorni della settimana, o altro del genere.

Il Trio Chiassoso era sincronizzato – e in modo misteriosamente perfetto – solo su se stesso. Valeva a dire sui suoi componenti, compresa naturalmente Amanda.

Per questo, ogni volta che passavano per Seattle e si fermavano per un giorno o due, mentre lei passava un po’ di tempo con Dirk, Farah e Todd e gli altri andavano a farsi un giro nei dintorni, Amanda sapeva con cieca fede assoluta che nell’arco di un giorno o due al massimo sarebbero tornati a prenderla a bordo, dal Ridgley o da casa di Farah, o ovunque fosse.

Era certo così come il fatto che la Terra gira su se stessa, per lei.

Ed era sicuro che sarebbero comparsi non appena lei fosse stata pronta per ripartire, o di lì ad un’oretta al massimo. Non che li chiamasse – anche perché non c’era modo di farlo dal momento che nessuno dei quattro aveva qualcosa come un cellulare o altro strumento di comunicazione a distanza umanamente concepibile che non fossero (in caso eccezionale o di emergenza) urla o ruggiti potenti – né nient’altro del genere. Semplicemente, loro ricomparivano al momento giusto, e lei ripartiva con loro.

Non era mai accaduto prima che non arrivassero al momento più opportuno. Non era mai accaduto prima che lei si ritrovasse ad aspettarli così a lungo.

La sua cieca fiducia non si incrinò; nemmeno per un istante. Ma una tristezza immensa e profonda iniziò a impadronirsi di lei, lenta e strisciante, assoluta e inevitabile.

Amanda sentì dei passi avvicinarsi lungo il marciapiede, ma non aprì gli occhi.

Sentì i passi fermarsi alla fine dei gradini davanti al Ridgley, e dopo un poco udì il familiare sospiro arreso di Todd.

Ancora non aprì gli occhi. Rimase appoggiata con la testa sulla spalla di Dirk, ancora seduto di fianco a lei.

Attraverso le palpebre chiuse poteva intuire che il sole stava scomparendo dietro l’orizzonte, e i rumori della strada erano cambiati da quelli del pomeriggio a quelli della sera.

Todd se ne era andato circa una mezz’ora prima, lei lo aveva sentito dire a Dirk – e forse sperando di starsi rivolgendo anche a lei implicitamente – che tornava tra poco. Amanda aveva intuito che doveva essere andato a camminare avanti e indietro per il quartiere, alla ricerca di un furgone nero con sulla fiancata la cifra ‘3’ color vernice rosso vivo che campeggiava gigantesca. Non aveva considerato nemmeno per un momento che lui l’avrebbe trovato.

Quanto a Dirk, forse ci aveva sperato, ma probabilmente non troppo.

Tuttavia, nessuno di loro due si era preso la briga di consigliare a Todd di lasciare perdere.

Così come nessuno aveva nemmeno tentato di farlo desistere dai suoi precedenti tentativi.

Amanda l’aveva sentito ore prima salire in casa e poi ridiscendere: probabilmente aveva controllato tutti i canali televisivi che trasmettevano notiziari, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero notizie che riportavano qualche fatto di cronaca che riguardasse quattro punk selvaggi e/o un vecchio furgone nero con ‘3’ dipinto a vernice spray rossa sulla fiancata.

Amanda l’aveva sentito allontanarsi almeno un paio di volte un poco lungo il marciapiede, e parlare al cellulare. Probabilmente, la prima volta aveva chiamato Farah chiedendo se lei riusciva tramite qualche suo contatto con qualche reparto di polizia o FBI o altro a cercare eventuali informazioni di incidenti o arresti che potessero riguardare una descrizione rassomigliante il Trio Chiassoso, e la seconda volta Farah l’aveva richiamato per comunicargli che la sua ricerca non aveva dato alcun esito, e per offrirsi di venire lì lei stessa a dare un qualche supporto anche se nessuno di loro due sapeva che cosa altro di utile si potesse fare, esattamente.

Alla fine Todd aveva rinunciato a cercare di convincere Amanda a salire almeno in casa, invece di aspettare lì fuori sui gradini, anche perché lei più che altro non gli aveva nemmeno risposto, come se la risposta fosse quanto mai ovvia. Per lei lo era. Era certa che lo fosse anche per Todd, in fondo. E Todd si era limitato a portare loro giù dall’appartamento tutto ciò di commestibile e trasportabile che si potesse mangiare o bere stando seduti su dei gradini: Amanda e Dirk avevano sgranocchiato grissini e crackers e biscotti, e bevuto lattine di tè freddo e coca cola, sempre in silenzio.

Amanda era molto grata a Dirk per quella compagnia quietamente silenziosa, per come fosse rimasto tutto il tempo seduto lì di fianco a lei ad aspettare.

E sì, in fondo era grata anche a Todd, anche se tutti quei suoi tentativi – lei lo sapeva – non potevano servire a niente. Dopotutto, lo conosceva abbastanza, suo fratello. Semplicemente non riusciva a starsene lì ad aspettare senza fare niente, senza tenersi occupato a provare a fare qualcosa, anche se probabilmente in fondo in fondo nemmeno lui ci aveva sul serio creduto che quei suoi tentativi avessero qualche possibilità di riuscita.

‘Lui crede davvero al fatto che tutto sia collegato. Al fatto che ci sia un disegno universale nel quale siamo tutti addentro.’ Le aveva detto Dirk una volta ‘ _Veramente_! Ma…’ e si era interrotto, come cercando il modo di esprimere meglio un concetto.

Amanda aveva sorriso un poco, più tra sé e sé che a Dirk. ‘Ma crederci e… accettarlo veramente – viverlo insomma – non sono esattamente la stessa cosa, non è vero?’

Dirk le aveva rivolto uno sguardo tra lo stupito e l’impressionato, ma poi aveva annuito un poco, pensosamente. ‘Già… suppongo di sì…’ aveva ammesso con un sospiro.

Amanda aveva sorriso di nuovo. ‘Credo che Todd creda in te, Dirk, più che nell’universo.’ gli aveva detto d’impulso, senza nemmeno starci a riflettere. Da tempo, forse da quando stava nel Trio Chiassoso soprattutto, spesso aveva l’impressione che le uscisse di bocca la cosa più autentica che si potesse dire in quel preciso momento tanto meno ci stava a riflettere troppo sopra prima di dirla.

Dirk l'aveva fissata ancora più strabiliato; e poi aveva sorriso luminosamente e affettuosamente. Per il resto di quella giornata, ad Amanda era sembrato particolarmente più solare del solito, e lei se ne era deliziata tra sé e sé con un piccolo sogghigno soddisfatto e segretamente consapevole.

Amanda udì Todd agitare un poco i piedi sul marciapiede, come se stesse cercando nervosamente qualcos’altro che poteva fare. Non aprì gli occhi, ma ebbe la sensazione che si stesse svolgendo una sorta di discussione a suon di semplici sguardi tra lui e Dirk.

Forse vinse Dirk, alla fine; o forse Todd semplicemente cedette di suo. Amanda lo sentì salire i gradini fino a raggiungerli, e quindi sedersi lentamente, quasi con precauzione, accanto a lei dall’altro lato, appena vicino da percepire la sua presenza, non tanto da osare sfiorarla anche solo per sbaglio. Sentì il suo sguardo su di lei, sicuramente dispiaciuto, combattuto e preoccupato.

Ma ancora, lei non aprì gli occhi.

Aspettava di sentire il ruggito del vecchio drago che albergava nella sua fantasia nel motore di quel furgone nero.

Amanda si svegliò, e rimase immobile e ad occhi chiusi.

Seppe subito che cosa l’aveva svegliata, tuttavia, con precisione e immediatamente. Perché lo sentiva. E lo riconosceva perfettamente; lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque e tra qualsiasi altro suono. Il suono del vecchio, tossicchiante e sputacchiante e ruggente motore del vecchio furgone nero che si faceva strada tra tutti gli altri suoni di una Seattle ormai quasi totalmente addormentata, avvicinandosi.

Sentì Dirk e Todd muoversi di fianco a lei, dopo un bel pezzo che già lei si era svegliata, qualcosa come giusto qualche decina di secondi in più. Anche loro erano dopotutto abbastanza capaci di riconoscere perfettamente quel suono, ma non quanto lei.

Dirk , che si doveva essere a sua volta addormentato sui gradini, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua, si irrigidì come svegliandosi di colpo, e alzò la testa di scatto, evidentemente rizzando le orecchie come Todd, che si alzò in piedi dall’altra parte di fianco a lei, sicuramente iniziando subito a guardarsi intorno in ogni direzione lungo la strada.

Lei rimase tuttavia ancora immobile e ad occhi chiusi.

Ma sorrise. E sentì tutta quella profonda tristezza inconsolabile sparire in un istante.

Finché il suono del vecchio motore non cambiò di intensità esattamente nel modo che lei sapeva significare che aveva appena svoltato in quella via.

Allora spalancò gli occhi, balzò agilmente in piedi lasciando che la coperta che Todd doveva aver ad un certo punto appoggiato sulle spalle di lei e Dirk le scivolasse di dosso, e voltò la testa puntando il suo sorriso dritto dritto sul vecchio furgone nero che si stava avvicinando lungo la strada.

Dirk si alzò subito in piedi di fianco a lei, e istintivamente arretrò salendo qualche scalino all’indietro, incespicando un po’ nei suoi stessi piedi per un misto di timore e di gambe anchilosate a forza di stare seduto su dei gradini.

Todd stava guardando il furgone che si avvicinava come una sorta di sentinella che si stia contenendo a stento dall’esplodere in qualcosa di cui lui stesso non sembrava essere ancora certo di cosa si sarebbe trattato esattamente.

Amanda rimase ferma sullo scalino, seguendo con lo sguardo il furgone nero che si fermava con uno stridio di freni poderoso davanti al Ridgley. Incrociò le braccia sul petto, ingoiò qualche piccola lacrima di commozione senza versarla, e alzò significativamente un sopracciglio.

Il portellone laterale si spalancò ancora prima che il furgone fosse del tutto fermo, vomitando sul marciapiede un confuso insieme di tre persone che sembrarono quasi accavallarsi tra loro per la fretta di uscire. Dirk arretrò ancora fino a trovarsi con le spalle contro la porta chiusa dell’ingresso del Ridgley, e Todd rimase immobile dove si trovava, sebbene sussultando.

«’Manda!!!» ululò con tono dolente e sollevato insieme Vogel, precipitandosi su per gli scalini e abbracciandola.

Lei rimase comunque con le braccia incrociate e il sopracciglio significativamente sollevato, senza ricambiare l’abbraccio, e cercando di ricondurre la sua espressione gioia sotto un minimo di qualcosa di più severo. Vogel rimase attaccato a lei ad abbracciarla comunque.

Gripps e Cross le si fermarono di fronte, il primo porgendole con un sorriso di scusa speranzosa un mazzolino di fiori di campo che sembravano provenire dal lato di una strada, il secondo con lo sguardo imbarazzato abbassato e passandosi una mano dietro la nuca nello scompiglio dei capelli spettinati.

Martin giunse per ultimo, scendendo dal posto di guida e fermandosi in fondo agli scalini. Diede con calma un tiro alla sua sigaretta, contemplandola dal basso all’alto col suo sguardo penetrante. Infine emise un piccolo grugnito e disse «Abbiamo bucato.»

Vogel si staccò da lei e annuì fervidamente guardandola in volto con un’espressione disperatamente pentita, come a giurarle che era assolutamente vero.

Amanda esitò un momento, spalancando un poco gli occhi, stupita. Davvero… di tutto ciò che aveva temuto… sul serio? Qualcosa di così semplice e banale come l’aver bucato una gomma e aver dovuto cambiarla? Non che non avesse perfettamente senso. Tra tutte le cose che aveva visto all’interno di quel furgone, di sicuro non aveva mai nemmeno intravisto l’ombra di una gomma di scorta.

«Avete… bucato?» trasecolò Todd. «Avete bucato?!? E secondo voi questo è un buon motivo??»

Martin voltò molto lentamente il suo sguardo micidiale su Todd, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Todd sussultò nervosamente, e con fatica mantenne tuttavia la sua posizione.

Martin lo soppesò con calma da capo a piedi, come se stesse ponderando qualcosa tra sé e sé, mentre tirava un altro respiro dalla sua sigaretta, senza alcuna fretta. «Esatto, formato snack.» confermò infine, esalando una boccata di fumo. Quello era il modo in cui di solito chiamava Todd.

Amanda sentì chiaramente Todd che si gonfiava di rinnovata furia irritata, e Dirk che sussurrava dall’ingresso un timoroso e assai nervoso «Todd…!», praticamente implorante.

E lei gettò la testa all’indietro e scoppiò a ridere di colpo.

Todd e Dirk la guardarono ad occhi spalancati, perplessi.

Ma Vogel si unì alla risata, Cross ululò al cielo felicemente, Gripps le rivolse un sorriso affettuoso e Martin un sogghigno complice e divertito.

Amanda ringraziò Gripps mentre prendeva il mazzolino di fiori, e salì a cavalcioni sulle spalle di Cross che la portò al furgone, mentre Vogel saltellava festosamente tutt’attorno a loro e Martin risaliva al posto di guida lasciandole il posto del passeggero.

«Hum… tempo per un veloce spuntino?» domandò Cross, lanciando uno sguardo verso Dirk.

Dirk si appiattì ancora di più contro la porta chiusa del Ridgley alle sue spalle con uno squittio allarmato, e Todd si spostò lungo lo scalino un poco – lentamente e con precauzione attenta – come per frapporsi tra loro e lui istintivamente e almeno un po’ anche se sapeva bene che non poteva davvero riuscire a fermarli tutti e quattro, e quasi sicuramente nemmeno uno solo di loro.

Amanda sorrise appena e disse allegramente e spensieratamente «Niente da fare.», scuotendo tranquillamente la testa.

«Peccato…» esalò giusto Gripps, chiudendo il portellone del furgone. 

Tutti erano già a bordo, e il motore era sempre rimasto acceso.

«A presto, perdenti!» Amanda salutò Dirk e Todd agitando una mano e facendo una linguaccia attraverso il finestrino abbassato.

Martin grugnì e accennò appena con la testa. «Formato snack, spuntino… Ci si vede.»

Poi spinse sull’acceleratore.

Amanda sorrise pacificamente, guardando la strada che scorreva attraverso il parabrezza.

«Siete in ritardo.» disse con calma.

Martin grugnì. «Lo sappiamo.» disse solo.

Amanda sorrise di nuovo davanti a sé, accomodandosi meglio sul sedile del passeggero.

Cross si sporse da dietro per pigiare qualche colpo sul clacson; Vogel si sporse per schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia di scusa; Gripps si sporse per inserire nel mangianastri del furgone la musicassetta che era la sua preferita.

Amanda alzò il volume, e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi contro il sedile.

E comunque riusciva a distinguere chiaramente, al di sotto della musica e dei rumori degli altri quattro, il suono inconfondibile del motore del vecchio furgone in sottofondo.


	10. 10.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. ** ** **

** 10. **

«Che cos’è?» domandò solo Amanda, seduta sul sedile del passeggero dell’auto di Farah, senza nemmeno girare lo sguardo.

Todd si staccò il termos dalla bocca e disse «Caffè…»

Amanda emise un breve sornacchio sardonico. «Ovvio...» commentò.

«Hum… ne vuoi un po’?» offrì Todd, con la solita esitazione che le rivolgeva sempre, come se temesse che qualsiasi cosa le dicesse o facesse nei suoi confronti potesse peggiorare la sua situazione da quando le aveva confessato le sue menzogne del passato.

Amanda ne dubitava seriamente: che qualsiasi cosa lui facesse o dicesse potesse peggiorare la sua situazione. Ma per quanto irritante e auto-vittimistico, il suo atteggiamento dopotutto le sembrava il minimo considerati i precedenti.

Alzò le spalle. «Perché no?» disse, allungando la mano e prendendo il termos che Todd le stava iniziando a porgere.

Diede una sorsata e fece una smorfia. Era caffè estremamente amaro.

Glielo restituì. E dopo un momento disse «Grazie.», semplice e piatto, ma comunque lo disse.

Todd alzò appena le spalle, riprendendo a sorseggiare dal termos.

Erano parcheggiati in piena notte in mezzo a della vegetazione selvatica. Scopo: sorvegliare eventuali movimenti sospetti di un magazzino isolato che poteva o non poteva avere a che fare con l’attuale caso di cui si stava occupando l’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.

Dirk era a casa, fuori combattimento a causa di una influenza. Non abbastanza fuori combattimento comunque da non lamentarsi di non riuscire a partecipare più attivamente al caso e da non tentare qui o là di trascinarsi fuori dal letto febbricitante. Farah era al suo capezzale a fargli la guardia: ovverosia, sia a controllare che non se ne andasse in giro febbricitante, sia che qualcosa di improbabile eventualmente connesso al loro caso non si manifestasse direttamente nell’appartamento di Todd e contro/verso/sopra Dirk mentre era ridotto in quelle condizioni.

Amanda sospirò appena e si frugò nelle tasche del giubbetto che indossava. Di solito partecipare ai loro casi olistici la entusiasmava. Dover passare un’intera notte nella stessa auto di suo fratello e sola con lui a sorvegliare un edificio che aveva tutta l’aria di essere abbandonato da anni non era esattamente quello che avrebbe potuto definire entusiasmante.

Iniziò a fabbricarsi una canna.

Todd occhieggiò verso di lei sentendo il fruscio di cartine e sacchetti. «Non mi sembra il caso…» disse, corrugando la fronte preoccupato e non convinto.

Amanda gli dedicò uno sguardo significativo, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Voglio dire…» si affrettò a specificare Todd, irrigidendosi sul sedile e tornando a guardare nervosamente l’edificio che stavano sorvegliando. «Non quando siamo nel bel mezzo di… » sembrò cercare per un momento le parole adatte, e quindi arrendersi con un sospiro rassegnato. «Di _qualcosa_.» terminò. Quella era una delle sue parole jolly per riferirsi alla multiforme caoticità assurda dei loro casi.

Amanda emise un breve verso scettico a labbra chiuse e continuò tranquillamente a lavorare alla sua canna. «Sai, Dirk dice che sarebbe meglio che tu bevessi meno caffè quando siete nel bel mezzo dell’azione.»

Todd corrugò le sopracciglia. «Non bevo così tanto caffè…» protestò.

Amanda sorrise un poco tra sé e sé, mentre si accendeva la canna. «Dice che ti rende un po’ troppo… suscettibile.»

Todd alzò le sopracciglia. «Oh, beh, allora meno male che a Dirk il caffè non piace affatto. Perché vorrei proprio vedere se diventasse lui ancora più sovraeccitato di quello che è già. Sempre.»

Amanda lo spiò appena di lato, espirando una nuvoletta di fumo, e sogghignò appena tra sé e sé. «Carini. Sembrate proprio una vecchia coppietta litigiosa.» commentò.

Immancabilmente, Todd tossì mandandosi di traverso il caffè che stava continuando a sorseggiare, perse la presa sulla maniglia del finestrino che stava abbassando al massimo per far uscire il denso fumo di canna, e arrossì un poco.

«Non siamo affatto…» iniziò a ribattere, punto sul vivo, girandosi verso di lei. Si bloccò vedendo la sua espressione soddisfatta per essere riuscita a provocarlo, sospirò pesantemente e si abbandonò sul sedile con un grugnito risentito e arreso.

Amanda gongolò un poco tra sé e sé, tornando a fissare l’edificio quasi sicuramente abbandonato. «Beh, lo sembrate proprio.» disse.

Todd emise un conciso verso gutturale sarcastico. Evidentemente tentando di non darle corda.

«O dovreste esserlo…» osservò tranquillamente e distrattamente Amanda, esalando un’altra boccata di fumo.

«Non credo che…» iniziò Todd, prima di interrompersi, corrugare la fronte, e sospirare per l’ennesima volta.

A parere di Amanda, suo fratello sarebbe stato il perfetto candidato per una competizione mondiale di sospiri di qualsivoglia lunghezza, intonazione e significato implicito.

«Quindi non hai ancora deciso di tirare fuori la testa dalla sabbia e dirglielo?» domandò sempre quietamente e conversativamente Amanda.

«Prego?» ribatté Todd, voltando la testa a guardarla con le sopracciglia corrugate.

Amanda voltò la testa a sostenergli lo sguardo, il suo perfettamente calmo e deciso. «Mi hai sentito benissimo.» disse semplicemente.

Todd esitò e si imbronciò. «Non ricordavo che le canne ti facessero quest’effetto.» reagì infine.

Amanda gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, volutamente finto innocente e assolutamente imperturbabile.

Si rese conto che preferiva quella versione di suo fratello: quella scontrosa, irritabile, combattiva, pungente e sulla difensiva, a suon di sarcasmo. Molto meglio di quella da cane bastonato con la coda tra le gambe che osava a malapena guardarla o rivolgerle la parola con cautela, che si auto-fustigava ogni volta che lei era presente e che sembrava convinto di meritarsi qualsiasi cosa di brutto decidesse di scagliarli addosso l’universo in quanto facente parte di quello che si meritava e in generale del suo progetto di eterna espiazione dei suoi precedenti peccati.

Forse solo perché, in fondo, quello sembrava molto più il vero Todd. Quello che lei aveva conosciuto bene come fratello. Quello di prima che iniziasse a recitare la parte dell’ammalato di pararibulite per elemosinare soldi e pena dai loro genitori e supporto indiscriminato e dolente e consolante da lei, sentendosi internamente terribilmente in colpa; quello di prima che lei si ammalasse e lui iniziasse ad impersonare il fratello ultra-sensibile, ultra-comprensivo e consolante che veniva a farle compagnia e dispensare false belle speranze su una possibile attenuazione della pararibulite; quello di prima che le confessasse ogni cosa e si comportasse come un cane bastonato che non si meritava alcun perdono.

«Forse dovrei lasciartene un po’, di erba.» osservò tranquillamente Amanda, tornando a fissare l’edificio che dovevano sorvegliare. «Probabilmente ti farebbe bene.»

Todd emise un piccolo verso scettico. «Ne dubito.». Dopo un poco aggiunse, miseramente «E comunque non me la merito.»

Amanda sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, continuando a guardare davanti a sé. «Sul serio?» sbuffò, tra il divertito e l’amaramente incredulo.

Todd non le rispose nemmeno.

Amanda rifletté qualche altro istante, pacificamente e senza fretta, fumando la sua canna.

Poi, lentamente ebbe la sensazione di stare avendo un’illuminazione.

«E sei convinto di non meritarti nemmeno Dirk. Giusto?» domandò. Assolutamente retorica. Era persuasa di aver colto il punto.

Sentì Todd sussultare sul sedile di fianco al suo, e girarsi a guardarla di scatto, spalancando la bocca prima ancora di aver trovato qualcosa da replicare, ma sicuramente animato da un senso di irritante ingiustizia che riteneva istintivamente di stare subendo.

Amanda sospirò appena. «Probabilmente hai ragione, su questo. Io sono d’accordo, comunque.» disse con calma.

Stavolta, Todd trasecolò. Ma ancora non disse niente, e abbassò la testa fissandosi le mani appoggiate in grembo strette attorno al termos di caffè, con aria più mesta che mai.

«Eppure…» disse Amanda, significativamente, ma senza aggiungere altro.

«Eppure…?» interrogò Todd, corrugando la fronte e guardandola, perplesso.

Amanda sorrise un poco tra sé e sé, divertita e dolcemente. «Eppure eccoci qua.» disse, prima di fare una pausa per tirare un’altra boccata di fumo dalla sua canna. Stavolta, quando gliela passò, Todd semplicemente la prese e iniziò a fumarne anche lui. Se fosse perché avesse deciso che forse dopotutto serviva anche a lui, specialmente per condurre quella conversazione, o perché era troppo concentrato sull’ascoltarla per ricordarsi che secondo lui ‘non era proprio il caso’, Amanda non se ne preoccupò minimamente.

Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, l’espressione assorta ancora fissa sull’edificio che stavano sorvegliando, e proseguì tranquillamente. «Eppure io sono parte di una band di punk capaci di risolvere in un attimo ogni crisi di pararibulite. Eppure, tu sei parte di un’agenzia di investigazione olistica assieme a quelle fantastiche persone che sono Dirk e Farah, e hai una sorella eccezionale che sicuramente non ti meriti ma che sta comunque ancora cercando di farti ragionare per il tuo meglio.»

Todd sbatté le palpebre, fissandola allucinato. Evidentemente ancora senza sapere come prendere quello. Come prendere il tutto, probabilmente: dal fatto che lei gli stesse parlando sinceramente e apertamente, fino a ciò che stava dicendo e alle sue implicazioni.

«Che… vuoi dire?» si arrese infine a chiederle, corrugando la fronte.

Amanda girò la testa a guardarlo distrattamente, e gli riprese la canna dalle dita. «Che hai un sacco di cose che non ti meriti nella tua vita, al momento. O forse che hai iniziato a meritarti da quando hai deciso di provare ad essere meno stronzo.» ragionò con calma, riprendendo a fumare «Immagino che sia… una specie di cosa come che l’universo ha già deciso per te. Magari l’universo ti ha già perdonato. Anche se non credo che l’universo funzioni esattamente così. Magari ti sei solo… allineato alle sue invisibili linee, e… bam. Tanto basta.»

Todd sembrava ancora più confuso, ma non fiatò, aspettando che lei proseguisse.

«Comunque sia… dubito che sia una buona idea cercare di contrastarlo. È vero, tu risolvi i casi per lui… per esso… con Dirk e Farah. Ma c’è anche tutto il resto. E se tutto il resto sono cose buone e splendide… Beh… No, okay. Forse non è questione di inimicarti l’universo, il non approfittare di tanta abbondanza e godertela. Forse è più questione di voler proprio essere stupidi, di impegnarvicisi.»

Todd si corrucciò decisamente. Ma ancora non disse niente per un poco. Poi, infine, reagì in tono moderatamente offeso e criticamente provocatorio. «E quindi che cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?»

Amanda sorrise, divertita, e gli porse di nuovo la canna, alzando un poco le spalle. «Usa la fantasia. Fossi in te, comincerei con il sistemare le cose con Dirk.»

Todd sembrò di nuovo confuso. «Non c’è niente da sistemare con D…» iniziò, prima di interrompersi quando lei gli lanciò uno sguardo diretto e significativo, un sopracciglio decisamente inarcato.

Todd sospirò e si abbandonò sul sedile con fare arreso. «Ho capito cosa vuoi dire.» ammise, strategicamente evitando di dire altro.

Amanda ridacchiò appena tra sé e sé, soddisfatta. «Oh, lo so benissimo che hai capito.» replicò pacificamente «E comunque, io sono ancora la sorella fantastica che non ti meriti eppure hai.»

Todd trattenne il fiato, guardandola.

Lei continuò a guardare il magazzino molto probabilmente abbandonato, tranquillamente.

«Grazie… davvero.» mormorò Todd dopo un poco, porgendole di nuovo la canna.

Amanda sapeva che non si stava riferendo alla canna. Alzò appena le spalle. «Non c’è di che.» rispose. E dopo un istante sorrise un poco e aggiunse in tono un po’ più spontaneamente affettuoso «Perdente.»

Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Todd sorridere rasserenato. E lo sentì emettere un piccolo sbuffo divertito e ironico.

Amanda sperò intensamente che forse lui stesse iniziando a capire, o almeno a intuire inconsciamente, che non era questione di cercare di auto-reprimere spietatamente ogni minimo accenno di debole speranza che lei un giorno lo perdonasse, come in un sempiterno gioco alla talpa frenetico e privo di speranze di vittoria.

Non era mai stata questione di nulla del genere.

Lei riusciva a pensare a tutto ciò di cui non si trattava, e non a definire nemmeno a stento e a contorni imprecisi ciò di cui si trattava. Ma non se ne preoccupava troppo.

Forse era solo che in fondo aveva già iniziato a perdonarlo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, già dal giorno dopo che lui le aveva confessato le sue menzogne del passato. Di sicuro aveva già iniziato a cercare di aiutarlo e suggerirgli per il meglio già dal giorno dopo, spedendolo a recuperare Dirk, anche se a proposito di quello avrebbe pur sempre potuto dirsi almeno che lo aveva fatto per Dirk piuttosto che per Todd; poco importava se fosse più o meno vero, perché dopotutto nemmeno lei ne sarebbe mai stata certa probabilmente.

Ma perdonarlo davvero, completamente e definitivamente… non aveva idea se ci sarebbe mai riuscita del tutto, o quanto tempo ancora ci sarebbe voluto.

Probabilmente non era più, o non era mai stata tanto questione del passato, quanto del presente e del futuro. E quello che aveva sempre contato di più era la fiducia che si poteva raccogliere con una certosina ricerca tra i cocci di tutto quello, tentando di capire cosa farci per ricostruire… _qualcosa_. Che cosa, nessuno di loro probabilmente ne aveva ancora idea, e forse non ce l’avrebbe mai avuta realmente.

«Comunque vada…» disse piano Amanda dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, con calma ma sicurezza profonda «Se fai del male a Dirk te ne pentirai.»

Todd rimase ancora un poco in silenzio, ma decisamente colpito da quello. Forse stava tentando di capire se fosse più un avvertimento nel senso che anche lui ne avrebbe subito dolorose conseguenze per empatia con Dirk, o più una minaccia sul fatto che lei lo avrebbe scovato anche in capo al mondo per prenderlo a calci, o più probabilmente entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo. E sicuramente i ragazzi sarebbero stati ben lieti di darle una mano in quello anche se lei non lo avesse chiesto, né voluto, né ce ne fosse alcun bisogno.

Infine, Todd si limitò ad annuire. «Lo so.» disse, serio.

Amanda espirò con calma un’altra nuvoletta di fumo, mentre lui deglutiva un altro sorso di caffè amaro.


	11. 11.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. ** ** **

** 11. **

«Ah, eccovi!» disse subito Farah, non appena aprì la porta dell’appartamento di Todd, fissando quest’ultimo e Amanda in piedi sulla soglia nella luce mattutina.

Luce che Amanda stava odiando.

«È successo qualcosa?» domandò Farah, seria, corrugando la fronte per la preoccupazione mentre seguiva con lo sguardo Amanda che entrava senza complimenti e si gettava di peso lunga distesa sul divano.

«Assolutamente niente di _niente_.» riportò Todd in tono laconico ed esausto, trascinandosi dentro casa a sua volta.

«Questo è… davvero molto strano.» commentò la voce di Dirk dalla camera da letto, in tono perplesso e poco convinto.

Amanda, con già gli occhi chiusi, sorrise.

«Tu non hai il diritto di definire che cosa è strano.» osservò con calma abituata Todd, mentre iniziava a sfilarsi la giacca, rallentato dalla stanchezza e dagli arti anchilosati dalla notte passata sul sedile dell’auto.

«E perché mai?» protestò Dirk.

«Perché…» rispose Todd tranquillamente, mentre restituiva a Farah le chiavi della sua auto «I tuoi parametri di ‘strano’ non coincidono con quelli del resto dell’umanità.»

Dalla camera da letto provenne un verso significativo, a metà tra il divertito e il critico.

«Non è colpa mia se il resto dell’umanità… o almeno la stragrande maggioranza di essa… ha una fantasia così limitata. Specialmente rispetto a quella dell’universo.» ribatté infine Dirk, con uno sbuffo che sembrava voler risuonare saputamente dignitoso, ma sembrò accompagnato anche da una smorfia dolente.

Todd si appoggiò di peso con la spalla sulla cornice della porta della camera da letto, limitandosi a guardarlo, come se stesse cercando di soppesare se e quanto fosse in condizioni tali da delirare per la febbre, piuttosto che essere abbastanza lucido da parlare con piena cognizione di causa. Perché in base alla cognizione di causa che secondo lui aveva di solito Dirk, era probabilmente quasi impossibile distinguere tra le due possibilità solo ascoltandolo.

«Va bene…» ragionò Farah con un sospiro stanco. Amanda aprì una fessura tra le palpebre per guardarla. La vide massaggiarsi la fronte con le dita di una mano, sforzandosi di essere ragionevole e pragmatica. «Quindi non abbiamo altri indizi validi al momento…»

«Oh, sono sicuro che arriveranno presto…» commentò Todd, ironico ma convinto.

«Giusto.» concordò Dirk dalla camera da letto.

Amanda emise uno sbuffo divertito, tornando a chiudere gli occhi.

Farah sospirò di nuovo. «Allora… spero non troppo presto. Perché ho davvero bisogno di una dormita.» commentò, consultando rapidamente l’orologio da polso. «Perciò se non c’è altro…» iniziò in tono di commiato, guardandoli uno ad uno con un’espressione di controllo.

Amanda aprì di nuovo gli occhi e la guardò. Sorrise. «’Notte, Farah.» le disse affettuosamente, sistemandosi meglio sul divano e tornando a chiudere gli occhi.

«E… grazie.» aggiunse Todd.

Farah annuì, sembrando troppo imbarazzata dalle sue auto-convinzioni di essere incapace di partecipare ai normali scambi dell’interazione interpersonale in maniera adeguata per rispondere altro che «Okay, ci aggiorniamo.», e uscire.

Todd emise un sospiro stanco e recuperò una coperta da un armadio, distendendola per coprire Amanda. «Dormi… qui?» le domandò, con tatto gentile e un po’ esitante.

«Sto già dormendo.» puntualizzò solo Amanda, semi-biascicante.

«Okay…» disse solo Todd, andando in cucina.

Amanda stava in effetti scivolando rapidamente verso il sonno. Ma a volte aveva notevoli difficoltà ad addormentarsi subito quando non si trovava assieme al Trio Chiassoso o almeno sul vecchio furgone nero; persino quando era esausta cioè.

Per questo sentì i rumori di Todd che si preparava qualcosa da mangiare o da bere in cucina, cercando di fare piano. E Dirk che chiamava lamentosamente dalla camera da letto «Tooodd…»

«Shhst! Amanda sta dormendo.» sibilò pazientemente Todd in risposta.

«Oh…» fece Dirk, in tono dispiaciuto e più basso.

Di lì a poco, Amanda udì un fruscio di coperte, seguito da passi a piedi nudi che dalla camera da letto si spostavano in cucina.

«Todd.» ripeté Dirk, avendo cura di sussurrarlo stavolta.

A giudicare dal piccolo clangore di posate, Todd non doveva essersi accorto che era lì. «Dirk!!!» sibilò «Che diavolo? Torna a letto. Sei malato, ricordi?»

«Che stai facendo?» domandò Dirk, imperturbabile, incuriosito.

Todd sospirò arreso. «Vuoi del tè?» domandò, con un che di vagamente retorico.

«Sarebbe splendido.» sospirò Dirk grato.

Amanda udì dei rumori che indicavano che Dirk si stava sistemando a sedere in cucina. E probabilmente, a giudicare dai fruscii, si era portato dietro buona parte almeno delle coperte, in cui si stava tenendo avvolto. Sorrise tra sé e sé, divertita.

Per un poco, tutto ciò che udì in sottofondo, attraverso il dormiveglia, fu il tranquillo e domestico chiacchierare a bassissima voce tra i due, senza nemmeno cercare di distinguere le esatte parole, anche se tra le poche che comprese passivamente senza provarci c’era qualcosa che riguardava il caso di cui si stavano occupando mischiato con cose banali e battute.

Fu il silenzio a farla riemergere un poco dal dormiveglia relativamente profondo, semplicemente perché sembrava caduto all’improvviso, e di natura diversa rispetto ad un semplice silenzio tranquillo e naturale.

Poi udì Todd mormorare in poco più di un sussurro qualcosa come «Questo… è okay… per te…?»

E Dirk rispondere immediatamente «Sì!!», con piena convinzione, e tale entusiasmo da aver alzato incautamente un poco la voce. La riabbassò prontamente e disse di nuovo «Sì. Sì. Benissimo.»

Di nuovo cadde un singolare silenzio.

Finché Amanda non distinse vagamente ma sufficientemente i tenui suoni di un chiaro bacio.

Sorrise tra sé e sé. E disse «Hey, voi due.»

Seguì un piccolo tramestio improvviso e sorpreso, e lei sogghignò divertita.

«Trovatevi una stanza.» disse solo.

Le sembrò di poter percepire un denso imbarazzo fin da lì dove se ne stava ad occhi chiusi sul divano, avvolta nella calda coperta e ancora comunque piuttosto in dormiveglia.

Dopodiché udì Todd sussurrare qualcosa che sembrava un invito e un pazientemente convincimento di Dirk, e i loro passi in punta di piedi verso la camera da letto.

L’ultima cosa che udì prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro di loro fu Dirk che diceva sussurrando «Hem… temo che ti ammalerai anche tu.», e Todd che emetteva un piccolo verso divertito e sardonico, ma anche chiaramente affettuoso e felice.

Amanda faticò comunque un altro poco ad addormentarsi del tutto.

Non che si udisse niente dalla camera da letto. Probabilmente quei due erano crollati addormentati l’istante che avevano posato la testa sul cuscino. Perdenti.

Più che altro le tornarono in mente alcune parole di Todd di quella notte, quando avevano chiacchierato ancora un poco, a tratti sparsi nelle lunghe ore di appostamento in auto.

Qualcosa che aveva a che vedere col fatto che Todd si fosse azzardato a chiederle, come dopo aver racimolato tutto il coraggio che aveva per tentare una conversazione più personale che un tempo tra fratello e sorella avrebbero avuto senza problemi, se nella sua vita ci fosse _qualcuno_.

Amanda aveva negato. Dopotutto, passando gran parte del suo tempo con gli altri del Trio Chiassoso e spostandosi costantemente per ogni dove senza meta, era piuttosto difficile anche volendolo imbattersi in “qualcuno di speciale”.

Non che lei lo volesse. Non che ci pensasse, a dirla tutta.

Ma una piccola parte di lei ora iniziava a sospettare che forse avrebbe potuto essere qualcosa di piacevole. O di interessante. Magari entrambe le cose.

Per qualche motivo, mentre finalmente si addormentava del tutto, inconsciamente si chiese se magari a Farah potesse piacere andare insieme al poligono di tiro o a fare footing, quando si fossero svegliate chissà quando nel corso della giornata.


	12. 12.

** I’m Not A Fan  ** ** Of ** ** Anything/Anyone. It’s Everyone/Everything That Should Be My Fan. ** ** **

** 12. **

«Merda. Dove diavolo è andato a cacciarsi il mio accendino?» borbottò Amanda, frugandosi in tutte le tasche del giubbetto, con una sigaretta ancora spenta tra le labbra.

Martin, che le sedeva di fianco sul bordo del terrapieno dove si erano fermati a godersi un tramonto particolarmente bello, sporse il braccio di lato porgendole tra le dita un accendino.

«Mhmm… no, grazie.» rifiutò gentilmente Amanda, alzandosi in piedi con aria imbronciata e determinata. «Voglio il mio.»

Ci teneva particolarmente a quell’accendino. Lo aveva trovato un giorno Vogel in una discarica, e non appena lei lo aveva visto innamorandosene gliel’aveva regalato. Era uno di quegli accendini squadrati che si accendevano automaticamente aprendo il coperchio, colorato di nero e viola con un disegno arabescato in oro; e lei lo ricaricava sempre, cosa che non si era mai presa il disturbo di fare prima con gli accendini.

Si stava dirigendo verso il portellone aperto del furgone parcheggiato lì a pochi metri da loro, con l’intento di proseguire la ricerca al suo interno, quando udì Gripps dire «Fumare non fa bene.»

Si fermò e si voltò su se stessa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo perplesso.

«Sì. Magari dovresti smettere. Forse.» aggiunse Cross, più innervosito ed esitante.

Amanda inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandoli come se stesse loro chiedendo se dicevano sul serio.

Cross distolse lo sguardo con aria singolarmente colpevole.

Lei aggrottò un poco la fronte, senza capire. Ma decise di rimandare un eventuale tentativo di capire che cosa fosse loro preso tutto d’un tratto, e riprese a marciare verso il furgone.

Trovare qualcosa in particolare all’interno del furgone, a meno che non fosse qualcosa di così grande che era impossibile non risaltasse in mezzo al caos di oggetti di ogni specie, era sempre una notevole impresa.

Ma diavolo, quell’accendino le piaceva sul serio!

Amanda iniziò a frugare in mezzo al di tutto e di più senza problemi e con fare abituato.

Fu così che di colpo, spostando diversi oggetti che sembravano essere stati particolarmente ammucchiati in un angolo, si ritrovò improvvisamente di fronte qualcosa che non solo non aveva mai visto prima lì dentro, ma che era particolarmente strano a vedersi.

Si trattava di un sacco dalla robusta costituzione forse di iuta, strettamente chiuso con una corda, grande pressappoco la metà di lei. Ma forse la cosa più singolare d’esso era la scritta che recava tracciata su un lato con della vernice spray nera, e che diceva: ‘non aprire. Segretissimo.’. A giudicare dalla grafia stentata, e soprattutto dalla scelta delle parole, sembrava qualcosa di scritto da Vogel.

Amanda corrugò la fronte e lo fissò per un poco, mettendosi seduta a gambe incrociate davanti ad esso, come per prendersi un momento per riflettere.

Dopo un poco sentì gli sguardi addosso e girò la testa. Gripps, Vogel e Cross se ne stavano affacciati al portellone aperto, spiando dentro solo sporgendo la testa; e a giudicare dalle nuvolette di fumo, Martin doveva essere fermo in piedi giusto dietro di loro.

«Che cos’è questo?» domandò Amanda, incuriosita e vagamente sospettosa.

«Questo cosa?» scattò subito Cross, nervosamente.

Amanda inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Io non ne ho idea…» disse Gripps, con fare serio, scuotendo appena la testa «Ma a giudicare dalla scritta, credo che sarebbe meglio non aprirlo.»

«Sì! Sono d’accordo!» disse subito Vogel, annuendo fervidamente, con aria ancora più colpevole degli altri.

Amanda inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio e li fissò per un poco in silenzio con aria attentamente valutante, incrociando le braccia sul petto, la sigaretta ancora spenta che le pendeva da un angolo delle labbra.

«Hey, ossigenato.» interpellò infine.

«Che succede, batterista?» rispose quietamente Martin, ancora non visibile a parte le nuvolette di fumo di sigaretta.

«Qualcuno sa che cosa contiene questo sacco?» domandò Amanda, prima di pensarci meglio e specificare «Chiunque di noi, intendo. E intendo giusto per sapere se non abbiamo a bordo un sacco che nessuno ha idea che cosa contenga.»

Martin si prese qualche istante prima di rispondere. Gli altri tre continuavano a scambiarsi sguardi innervositi.

«Sono sicuro di sì.» disse infine Martin, volutamente vago.

Amanda rimase ancora per un poco a studiare le loro facce con un che di insospettito e comunque divertito. Alla fine alzò le spalle e decise di essersi stancata. «Okay, se lo dite voi…» risolse, alzandosi in piedi e spazzandosi distrattamente i pantaloni all’altezza delle ginocchia.

Dopo aver frugato per un’ora in tutto il furgone, Vogel scapicollò da lei stringendo vittoriosamente in una mano il suo accendino ritrovato.

Nei giorni successivi, Gripps le cucì nell’interno di una delle tasche del giubbetto un porta-sky-pass con il filo elastico rientrante – trovato in giro da Cross – a cui assicurare il suo accendino preferito per non perderlo più.

Amanda ebbe occasione di scoprire il segretissimo contenuto di quel sacco qualche giorno più tardi, quando Martin fermò il furgone e lei si risvegliò dal dormiveglia solo per scoprire che erano a Seattle.

Per un momento se ne stupì. Era pur vero che era qualche settimana che non passava a salutare gli altri, ma di solito Martin guidava fino a lì solo ed esattamente quando lei era nello stato d’animo di farci un salto, anche se non c’era mai bisogno di dirlo.

Amanda non si preoccupò troppo di quella stranezza, tuttavia, e balzò spensieratamente giù dal furgone scoprendo che Martin si era fermato davanti a casa di Farah.

Da quando villa Spring era andata rasa al suolo dalla CIA, Farah si era stabilita in un semplice appartamento in un condominio come un altro, strategicamente scelto per la sua posizione non troppo lontana né dal Ridgley né dall’ufficio della loro agenzia investigativa, in modo da potersi precipitare verso l’uno o l’altro a seconda di quale semi-catastrofe voluta dall’universo stesse capitando loro durante uno dei loro casi.

Amanda ebbe cura di controllare, consultando l’illuminazione del giorno e la posizione del sole ad occhio, che fosse un orario non troppo presto della mattina (escludendo automaticamente che fosse piena notte), prima di suonare il campanello. Non che ci si potesse sempre aspettare che Dirk, Farah e Todd fossero sintonizzati con orari umanamente standard, visto il ritmo a cui li costringevano i loro casi di solito, ma almeno Amanda ci provava a fare in modo di non svegliarli alle ore più improbabili dell’alba o della notte con le sue visite improvvisate.

Con sua sorpresa, Farah le aprì la porta quasi subito – persino eccessivamente prontamente per essere Farah, che era sempre almeno un poco più della media sul chi va là di suo – e la salutò con aria meno sorpresa del solito.

«Amanda! Che piacere vederti.»

Amanda inclinò appena la testa di lato, studiandola piuttosto divertita. «Ciao. Mi stavi aspettando?» chiese sorridendo.

Farah arrossì come se fosse stata scoperta, e abbassò lo sguardo. «No. Certo che no. Hem… non avevi detto che saresti passata oggi, giusto?»

Quello era ancora più strano. A volte Amanda li avvertiva che sarebbe passata a trovarli nei giorni a seguire, quando le capitava di saperlo e di trovare un telefono pubblico e di avere qualche monetina in tasca. Ma di sicuro Farah non dimenticava mai se glielo aveva preannunciato. Anche Dirk e Todd lo dimenticavano raramente, ma considerati i rocamboleschi eventi dei loro casi a volte erano un po’ troppo presi per non ricordarsene esattamente quando se la ritrovavano davanti.

«Non direi…» sorrise Amanda divertita, gustandosi il lecca-lecca che aveva in bocca. Da qualche tempo gli altri del Trio Chiassoso le regalavano lecca-lecca per cercare di farla smettere di fumare. Non che ci fossero ancora riusciti del tutto, o che le facessero altre pressioni, o che gliel’avessero detto esplicitamente (come se ce ne fosse bisogno).

Farah si impegnò ad annuire. Sembrava ancora particolarmente imbarazzata e innervosita, ma Amanda la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che potevano esserci decine di motivi diversi per quello.

«Vuoi entrare o…?» la invitò Farah, aprendo la porta.

Amanda alzò un sopracciglio incuriosita «O…?»

«Ti… andrebbe per caso una corsa?» propose Farah.

Amanda sorrise raggiante. «Eccome!»

«Okay.» annuì Farah. Sembrava ancora relativamente imbarazzata, ma annuì e le sorrise spontaneamente. «E… nemmeno stavolta vuoi provare a fare footing con una tuta o scarpe da ginnastica…?» offrì, studiando la sua solita tenuta di jeans robusti, maglietta, giubbetto punk e anfibi pesanti.

«Nah. Va bene come al solito.» rifiutò Amanda tranquillamente.

«Okay… allora credo che possiamo andare…» disse Farah, annuendo di nuovo e uscendo dalla porta.

Solo allora Amanda realizzò che Farah era già vestita per fare footing. Ma decise di soprassedere. Dopotutto, Farah andava a fare footing praticamente tutti i giorni – posto che qualche loro caso olistico non le avesse completamente sconvolto se non occupato gran parte del giorno e della notte, e lei doveva essere arrivata per caso proprio mentre stava uscendo.

Il vecchio furgone nero era già ripartito, senza sprecarsi in saluti come se fosse un’inutile vezzo borghese. Amanda ci era abituata e non ci trovava nulla da ridire. In ogni caso non appena si reincrociavano gli altri la salutavano calorosamente – ognuno a suo modo – come se non si vedessero da un mese, che fossero in realtà passate poche ore o un giorno o due.

Amanda si sfilò giusto il giubbotto e se lo legò attorno alla vita: quella era la sua tenuta da corsa, anche se Farah continuava a trovarla incredibile, a metà in un modo incredulo e a metà in modo ammirato che qualcuno potesse riuscire a fare footing con abiti tanto inadatti.

E iniziarono a correre.

Dopo un poco, Farah buttò lì, con fare tanto volutamente casuale da sembrare davvero sospetto «Che ne dici se andiamo fino al Ridgley?». E subito aggiunse «Così puoi salutare anche gli altri.»

Amanda la fissò, ma trattenne altri commenti e domande, limitandosi ad un «Okay. Perché no?»

Amanda e Farah stavano riprendendo fiato e facendo un po’ di stretching finale fuori dal Ridgley.

Amanda sorseggiò un po’ dell’acqua dalla borraccia di Farah e studiò il modo in cui l’altra sembrava ancora relativamente nervosa e imbarazzata per qualcosa.

Sì, decise infine, c’era decisamente qualcosa nell’aria.

«Come va il caso di cui vi state occupando?» si decise infine a domandare Amanda.

«Humm… abbastanza bene. Abbiamo appena iniziato a… farci un’idea ma… penso che potremmo cavarcela.» riportò Farah, con la sua ragionevole prudenza in proposito.

Amanda sogghignò un poco tra sé e sé. «Questo significa che Dirk e Todd sono già riusciti a imbattersi in una grossa serie di eventi improbabili, vero?»

Farah corrugò riflessivamente la fronte, e infine annuì. «Vero.» confermò, sorridendo appena tra sé e sé.

Amanda escluse che la particolare stranezza dell’altra fosse dovuta al caso che stavano seguendo. Dopotutto, persino Farah e il suo bagaglio di ansie e insicurezze si erano abituati ai loro casi. Per quanto ci si potesse abituare ad essi, perlomeno.

«E quei due sono diventati ancora più strani e ingestibili, da quando stanno assieme?» domandò ancora Amanda.

Farah la fissò piuttosto confusa. «Da quando… cosa?» domandò, perplessa.

«Uops…» fece Amanda, con una smorfia più divertita che colpevole.

Farah spalancò gli occhi come se avesse infine interpretato correttamente le sue parole. «Con ‘stare insieme’ intendi… proprio stare insieme?» chiese comunque, con il suo tono impegnato di quando cercava di capire esattamente se ci si stava capendo davvero, e che probabilmente usava assai spesso soprattutto con i due in oggetto.

«Mhm-mhm.» annuì Amanda pacificamente, attorno al lecca-lecca che si era tratta dalla tasca del giubbetto e si era ricacciata in bocca.

Farah sbatté le palpebre, fissando nel vuoto come cercando di capacitarsi di qualcosa. «Oh.» disse solo infine.

Amanda sorrise divertita, guardandola. «Oh?» ripeté.

«Beh… questo potrebbe spiegare alcune cose… a ripensarci ora…» ragionò lentamente e circospettosamente Farah.

Amanda ridacchiò. «Non sono sicura di volerle sapere… » scherzò «Ho come l’impressione che quei due siano terribilmente… smielosi.»

Farah inarcò un sopracciglio con una piccola smorfia incerta. «Più che altro direi… ancora più strani del solito…»

«Il che è tutto dire.» completò Amanda con sicurezza, annuendo saputamente.

Farah rise. Amanda si rese conto che Farah non rideva spesso, o almeno, lei non l’aveva mai sentita ridere molto, o così apertamente e sinceramente, e si ritrovò a pensare che fosse una bella risata.

Tuttavia, improvvisamente un altro suono attirò la sua attenzione. Un suono per lei inconfondibile che si stava avvicinando.

Si voltò subito a guardare il furgone nero del Trio Chiassoso che stava girando l’angolo della strada, e lo seguì con lo sguardo sorpreso mentre si avvicinava a loro e si accostava davanti al Ridgley.

«Che cosa ci fanno già qui?» si chiese Amanda ad alta voce.

«Non ne ho idea…» disse Farah. Ma qualcosa nel suo tono, qualcosa di segretamente divertito e complice, indusse Amanda a guardarla stupita.

«Batterista…» disse Martin a mo’ di saluto, scendendo dal furgone. «Questo è per te.» e le lanciò il segretissimo sacco di iuta che lei aveva trovato per caso settimane prima dentro il furgone.

Amanda lo afferrò al volo di riflesso, troppo sorpresa ancora per reagire in altro modo.

Gli altri tre si erano scaravoltati fuori dal portellone laterale del furgone e la stavano fissando pieni di aspettativa.

Qualcuno sbuffò sonoramente in protesta, facendola voltare su se stessa.

«Questo è veramente un modo inelegante di dare un regalo.» protestò Dirk, fermo in piedi in cima agli scalini dell’ingresso del Ridgley, con un Todd sorridente fermo di fianco a lui che reggeva in mano una busta.

Amanda finì per voltarsi di nuovo a guardare Farah, solo per scoprire che questa le stava sorridendo luminosamente e porgendo un piccolo pacchettino avvolto in una carta da regalo e con in cima un fiocchetto.

«Hem… buon compleanno, Amanda.» le disse.

Amanda spalancò gli occhi, ora del tutto incredula.

«Sorpresa!!» esclamò celebrativamente Dirk, gettando in aria le braccia.

Vogel iniziò a saltellare intorno a loro canticchiando ‘tanti auguri a te’, inventandosi le parole nei punti dove non le ricordava affatto, mentre Cross e Gripps tentavano di intonare la canzoncina un po’ più correttamente, con aria così seriamente impegnata da sembrare una singolare versione di un coro natalizio, e con Gripps che rifilava piccole manate sulla nuca di Cross ogni volta che questo sbagliava colossalmente le parole. Martin sogghignava largamente.

Amanda abbassò lo sguardo per un momento sul grosso sacco di iuta che ancora teneva tra le braccia e… sì, evidentemente doveva essere una serie di regali per lei da parte del Trio Chiassoso.

Scoppiò a ridere di gusto, estremamente divertita. La sua risata risuonò cristallina per metà strada almeno.

«Ancora non capisco…» biascicò Amanda, gesticolando piuttosto pericolosamente con la mano che impugnava l’ennesima lattina di birra mezza vuota.

«Hum… che cosa?» domandò gentilmente Farah, abbandonata a sedere di fianco a lei sul tetto del Ridgley e con testa e schiena appoggiate pesantemente contro il muro della copertura delle scale che portavano fino a lì, e che aveva bevuto probabilmente almeno quanto lei, corrugando la fronte per cercare di concentrarsi comunque meglio.

Amanda gesticolò distrattamente verso gli altri del Trio Chiassoso che stavano complessivamente e disordinatamente sparsi per il tetto, tracannando altra birra e/o improvvisando danze selvagge sulla musica dello stereo che si erano portati fino a lì, o accendendo la miccia di qualsiasi cosa tra fuochi artificiali e petardi e altro che si erano procurati facendo man bassa in un magazzino pirotecnico qualche tempo prima, e che avevano tenuto da parte in attesa della giusta occasione.

«Vi siete tutti organizzati… cioè… _voi_! _Con loro_! Per… organizzare tutto questo?» riuscì infine a esprimere nonostante la leggera sbronza.

«Hummm…» mugugnò Farah tra sé e sé, immergendosi in un altro sforzo di concentrazione attraverso i fumi dell’alcool. «Sì… qualcosa del genere.» annuì infine, cercando di mettersi un po’ più dritta nella sua posizione seduta, cosa che stava continuando a fare di tanto in tanto, visto che continuava a scivolare un po’ più giù.

Amanda la guardò strabuzzando gli occhi. «Come??»

Farah cercò nuovamente di concentrarsi. «Principalmente… Una delle ultime volte che sei passata di qui… mentre stavi chiacchierando con Dirk ho… proposto la cosa a Martin.» disse infine.

Amanda continuò a fissarla incredula, spalancando anche un poco la bocca. «Davvero??»

«Hummm… sì.» confermò Farah, semplicemente annuendo.

Amanda le sorrise luminosamente. «Quindi è stato tutto un tuo piano…?» chiese lentamente, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa in particolare, ponderando attentamente.

Farah la spiò di sbieco, stringendosi un poco nelle spalle, e occhieggiandola con un che di incerto e imbarazzato. «Credo di… Hum… Sì… sì.» ammise infine.

Amanda ridacchiò.

Poi si sporse e le piantò un bacio su una guancia.

Farah si irrigidì e arrossì.

«Todd!» gridò Dirk, volandogli praticamente addosso di peso nella sua foga agitata.

«Off…!» borbottò Todd, cercando di recuperare l’equilibrio e di evitare di cadere o di rovesciare troppa birra, nonostante il fatto che Dirk stesse cercando di aggrapparsi confusamente al suo braccio o alla sua giacca o alla sua maglia glielo stesse rendendo particolarmente difficile.

«Che cosa succede??» domandò subito Todd, relativamente allarmato. Dopotutto, con il Trio Chiassoso al completo riunito sul tetto del suo palazzo, poteva essere qualsiasi cosa. Senza cioè contare quello che normalmente succedeva loro di assurdo su una base quotidiana a causa della connessione particolare di Dirk con l’universo.

Per buona misura, si guardò intorno per tutto il tetto, in generale cercando automaticamente la più vicina fonte di minaccia, e nello specifico cercando di capire se si trattasse di quattro punk selvaggi assorbi-energia e pieni di birra che avessero tranquillamente deciso di punto in bianco di braccare Dirk per farsi uno spuntino a sua spese.

«Todd!!» ripeté Dirk, quasi urlando «Ho appena visto una cosa!»

Todd non aveva ancora visto niente di allarmante. A parte quelli del Trio Chiassoso che lanciavano allegramente in giro per il tetto petardi e fuochi d’artificio cioè. Giusto per sicurezza abbassò rapidamente lo sguardo controllando Dirk da capo a piedi, alla ricerca di eventuali segni di bruciacchiature o altre ferite da piccole esplosioni. A causa del suo stato alcolico, si ritrovò in particolare a contargli le dita accuratamente con lo sguardo, e a verificare l’assenza di ciocche di capelli o sopracciglia o ciglia strinate.

«Okay…» disse infine, lentamente «Che cosa, esattamente? Qualcosa di… potenzialmente mortale o… e/o potenzialmente collegato a qualche caso?» indagò meticolosamente, tornando a guardarlo dritto in faccia.

Dirk scosse fervidamente la testa, poi corrugò la fronte con aria riflessivamente impegnata. «Beh, tutto potrebbe essere collegato a un caso. Anche se, in questo caso…» si fermò per ridacchiare per l’involontario gioco di parole.

Todd sospirò divertito. «Dirk. Sei ubriaco.» sancì.

Dirk lo fissò con aria attenta e relativamente seria di colpo. «Beh… ho una notizia per te, Todd.» annunciò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra. «Anche tu non sei esattamente sobrio.» gli confidò serio, guardandolo negli occhi.

Todd rise un poco, sorridendogli automaticamente e avvolgendolo mollemente tra le sue braccia. «Ma davvero?» ironizzò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Dirk annuì con convinzione. Poi sembrò colpito da un pensiero e tornò ad agitarsi, aggrappandosi alla sua giacca. «Todd! Ho visto una cosa!»

«Sì… questo l’avevo capito. Eravamo al punto in cui mi dici _che cosa_ avresti visto _esattamente_.» replicò Todd pazientemente, con un sorrisetto.

«Ah, giusto.» fece Dirk, calmandosi come per riflettere meglio. Infine esclamò «Si tratta di Amanda e Farah!»

Todd alzò un sopracciglio, con aria incuriosita. «Humm… vai avanti…»

«Sei ancora viva?»

Amanda iniziò a svegliarsi, o più o meno qualcosa del genere, e aprì uno spiraglio tra le palpebre. Dopo un poco riuscì a indirizzare lo sguardo ai piedi del letto, individuando Todd in piedi che la guardava con un sorrisetto divertito.

Emise un verso lamentoso e si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. «Non lo so. Ripassa più tardi. Magari per allora ne sapremo di più.»

Todd sornacchiò un accenno di risata divertita, e si allontanò. Amanda lo sentì armeggiare in cucina. 

«Caffè!!» gridò.

«Come minimo…» commentò lui in risposta dalla cucina.

Amanda sentì un lamento di fianco a sé e aprì gli occhi, girando la testa. Dirk era abbattuto sull’altra metà del letto, gli occhi chiusi e una smorfia infastidita.

Lei sorrise divertita. «E tu sei ancora vivo?» domandò allegramente.

«Perché continuate tutti a chiedermelo…?» si lagnò Dirk, senza muovere un singolo muscolo.

«Buona domanda…» considerò Amanda, schioccando appena le labbra. Senza cercare veramente di togliersi il terribile gusto che aveva in bocca, una combinazione di sonno e postumi da alcool, o di sentire di meno il mal di testa che stava pazientemente e spietatamente facendo capolino.

Qualcosa di ancora più vivace della luce del sole attirò il suo sguardo, e abbassando gli occhi si ritrovò a fissare l’intenso magenta fiammante della giacca di Dirk. Le sembrava di ricordare di averla già vista il giorno precedente, ma non ci avrebbe giurato.

«Mi piace questa nuova giacca.» disse.

Dirk mosse giusto le labbra, sorridendo a occhi chiusi. Un sorriso particolarmente dolce e felice. «Regalata Todd…» mugugnò, relativamente sconnesso.

«Davvero…» replicò retoricamente Amanda, sorridendo.

Dopo un poco aggiunse distrattamente «Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Che avesse buon gusto in fatto di vestiti.»

«Stai parlando di me per caso?» le domandò la voce di Todd.

Amanda tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo ai piedi del letto. «Come l’hai capito, fratello?» replicò con una smorfia innocente e relativamente amichevole.

Dirk aveva ripreso a russare piano di fianco a lei.

Amanda sorrise un poco, mentre Todd sospirava.

«Così hai finalmente tirato fuori la testa da sotto la sabbia.» osservò.

Todd la fissò, inizialmente serio, ma poi con un sorrisetto divertito. «Anche tu, a quanto pare…» replicò con calma.

Amanda corrugò la fronte. «Io?»

«Dirk sosteneva che l’hai fatto ieri sera… tirare la testa fuori dalla sabbia, in un certo senso.» riportò tranquillamente Todd, ancora con quel sorrisetto divertito.

«Mhmm…» mugugnò Amanda «Non credo di ricordarmi proprio tutto quello che potrei aver fatto ieri sera. Non da un certo punto in poi, soprattutto.»

Todd emise un piccolo verso sardonico. «Immagino…»

Dopo qualche istante, Amanda riportò uno sguardo deciso su di lui. «D’accordo. Che cosa?»

Todd attese giusto qualche momento per lasciare la suspense del caso. Poi disse «Pare che tu abbia baciato Farah.»

Amanda continuò a fissarlo. Poi sbatté le palpebre, o almeno ci provò, visto che si sentiva come se qualcosa l’avesse investita in pieno. Poi spalancò gradualmente gli occhi. «No…»

Todd alzò appena le spalle. «Beh, puoi sempre chiedere a Dirk… quando si sveglia…» disse, con strategica tranquillità, tornando in cucina.

Amanda si tirò a sedere praticamente di scatto e gridò «Hey, torna indietro!»

Todd sembrò ignorarla. Amanda mugugnò una serie di imprecazioni e di propositi di tremenda vendetta al suo indirizzo, quindi si girò a guardare Dirk che russava beatamente.

Considerò per un momento la possibilità di sentirsi in colpa per quello. Poi la scacciò e lo prese per le spalle iniziando a scuoterlo. «Dirk?»

Lui emise un verso lamentoso e non si mosse di un millimetro.

«Okay. Dirk. Devi svegliarti. Ora!» sancì Amanda, scuotendolo un po’ più forte e ignorando le sue proteste sconnesse e lamentose.

«Devo andare in un posto.» annunciò Amanda.

Un generale e assoluto stupore sembrò calare completamente all’interno del furgone del Trio Chiassoso.

Per lunghi istanti, nessuno fiatò.

Quindi Martin emise un semplice grugnito d’assenso, e fermò il vecchio quattroruote. Aprì lo sportello, scese lasciando il motore acceso e lo sportello aperto, fece il giro del furgone e aprì lo sportello di Amanda.

Lei era semplicemente rimasta per tutto il tempo a guardarlo, tranquillamente ma attentamente.

Martin mosse la testa indicandole il posto del guidatore.

E Amanda sorrise raggiante, spostandosi dietro il volante.

Nessuno le chiese dove volesse andare esattamente, per tutti i cinque giorni di viaggio che occorsero per raggiungere Seattle.

E quando lei fermò il furgone e balzò giù lasciando il motore acceso, davanti ad una casa in particolare, ancora nessuno di loro commentò assolutamente niente. Semplicemente ripartirono, e lei non si girò nemmeno a guardarli allontanarsi. Sapeva perfettamente che sarebbero tornati esattamente al momento giusto, quando lei fosse stata pronta per ripartire.

Ferma in piedi davanti alla porta ancora chiusa, si prese un momento di raccoglimento. Quindi prese un lungo respiro e pigiò il campanello.

Dopo qualche momento, la porta si aprì.

«Amanda? Oh, ciao.» disse Farah, tradendo un miscuglio di gioia, emozione e imbarazzo per via della sorpresa inaspettata.

Amanda sorrise.

Dopotutto, arrivare e ripartire senza che mai nessuno – nemmeno lei – potesse sapere con certezza il giorno o l’orario, aveva l’indiscusso vantaggio di poter vedere chiaramente sul viso delle persone le loro reazioni più sincere al riguardo.

«Hey. Passavo da queste parti…» scherzò Amanda.

E Farah rise.

Sì, decise Amanda tra sé e sé. Aveva proprio una risata bellissima.


End file.
